


Bleached love-ru

by michelous



Category: Bleach, To Love-Ru
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if lala landed in ichigo' home instead of rito's one month before the lost soul reaper arc ichigo begans to regain a little of his power early ichigo x lala/harem ichigo x rukia/harem lemon and action abound many new twists 6 girl harem cover image is best cover i could find doesnt reflect ichigo's harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is first chapter of story I have been hinting I decided to write it after a long while it is also on my pole and doing well so If I might write chapter 2 in a few weeks if everything goes well Ichigo will be very different than Rito much more confident but still nervous around naked girls also this story will start 1 month before lost soul reaper. So that arc will start in this story and go into the blood war arc but there will be dealing with Lala and Yami and the gang before it happened also Meah will be created using Ichigo’s mother’s DNA making her part Quincy I think I might use her as one of the missing letters in the Sternritter wait and see

Bleached love-ru chapter 1 the girl from space

Normal speech  
Hollow speech  
Zanpakuto speech 

Ichigo pov  
It has been 16 months since the battle with Aizen my life has been pretty normal. The biggest thing that made me unhappy was the lack of Rukia in my life I have missed her a lot to the point were I might even have had feelings for her I would have to see the midget to be sure myself. At times I think she might be in the city watching me I feel she is around me watching me sleep from my closet but never see her. I sometimes ask Karen but either she isn’t telling me or Rukia is hiding herself much better.

In school I have been getting good grades as well as being official paid gofer for team or club willing to pay me as well as school enforcer keeping the punks either in line or out of the school entirely. Another thing I have been noticing is the girls have been starting to acknowledge me more even to the point was some girls have been either leaving letters or asking me out on dates. For reading I have still been reading classic British and American books as well starting to look into medical books to prepare me for pre-med and medical school I plan to if I ever get my powers back try and get dad or maybe Hanataro or another member of squad 4 to teach me healing kido as well for that extra help. 

That day of school was fairly normal school then paid club practice with the rugby club paying for me today then working at my job to help save for overseas medical schooling, When I got home my plans where dinner then a bath then bed but that bath changed my life forever. 

The bath started out normal getting the water going while getting undressed after getting in a chilled out in the bath sitting down to soak but before I got out to wash myself off a girl popped in naked with a decent figure not too busy but not flat as Hiyori or Rukia. If I had to compare her bust size to me female friend it would be about Tatsuki’s size maybe a little smaller. After I got my eyes of the girl’s bust I got to see her face and her hair, her face was very cute with a big smile and her hair was pink pretty close to Yachiru’s shade. My next goal was to find out who the girl was so I asked “who are you are how did you get into my bath and why are you NAKED?” before the pink hair girl could reply I heard a voice in my head I hadn’t heard in months and months it was the distorted version of my own voice that was my inner hollow saying “why ask she is naked let your instincts take over and take her and make her yours,” before I could tell my hollow to shut up the girl replied I a cute voice “my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke and I am what you could call an alien see my tail” as she turned around and showed me her very nice rear end with a long thin tail with a spade symbol on the end. When I grabbed the tail to check it myself the girl made funny noises until I let it go and then she said “please don’t touch that, since you were fast enough to get a good grip it proves you would make a good fiancé for me. If you do accept at least for a little while it will help me greatly. The reason I am naked and in your bath is because I had to teleport and my teleportation device can’t send cloths. The reason had to use a device that would destroy my cloths is because I was escaping my father’s soldiers and a loveless arranged marriage. So could you at least pretend for a little while and help me out.” I begrudging said “okay, what do we have to do?” The pinkette then said “well if you show you can defeat my personal guard then you should be able to get his partial approval to get more you probably would have to fend off all the other men that want to marry me and defeat him in battle. My guard is named Zastin and he is the best swordsman from my planet.” I then said “well I am a pretty decent swordsman myself is there anything I should know about your race that might make him harder for me to defeat. Wait why do you have a guard and why do so many men want to marry you?” Lala then said “my father is king of my planet and rules a large number of planets in this galaxy making me a princess and for strengths I would say my race in general would be considered 10 times better than your race in most stats and for weakness that would be the tail as you recently found out.” 

After Lala finished explained I remembered she was still naked and then went to the cloths bin and said please put my shirt on to cover your body it is nice but distracting and when we get to my room I will give you more cloths.” She quickly put my shirt on and said “thanks for the cloths but I have a clothing robot,” then a strange robot flew into my room and said “Lala I am here. I will make a outfit for you.” Before the robot could change into floors I asked “robot how long can you stay as an outfit and how strong can you make the outfit.” The robot then said “my name is Peke and I can remain in costume form for 5 hours under standard situations and about 30 minutes in combat and in combat I can withstand weapons up 5 to this world’s standard missiles and 20 minutes of laser blasts before breaking down.” I said to the robot “you can stay in dress form for now as long as the costume isn’t too tight. I said wait Lala if Peke is going to damage my cloths please take them off first.” Lala then took off my cloths and said “ready Peke,” then the robot turned into a form fitting outfit that showed off all of her curves. Outside my window was a silver haired name in a silver battle suit I then asked my hollow side “if I heard you hollow it means I must be getting some of my powers back so how much can I use and how long can I maintain them with my human body.” The hollow then said in my head “king you are at about 11% of full at this point and until someone returns your full out reaper powers I would say your body can hold roughly 3 minutes before pass out from lack of energy and need at least a days rest to be at full power again. I can boost your strength a little bit maybe get your 5% stronger and 15% faster so and I can manifest my blade form for that time as well.” I then said “wait how can you become form a blade I thought you were my hollow not Zangetsu.” He then said “I am both your hollow powers and half of Zangetsu the other guy won’t let me say what half he is but his the other half my blade is close but if we were to be re-forged you would gain twin blades like the lazy and sickly captains, but until you gain more power back you won’t even have a chance of even talking to the other guy.” 

I then yelled at the silver man “I am Lala’s fiancé and If wait till I come down like a normal person I will fight you.” I manifested a new version of Zangetsu on my waist, the Zanpakuto was a normal sized Kanata then I asked in my mind to hollow Zangetsu “what is with your blade why it is so small?” hallow Zangetsu said “your spirit power is so low I could only manifest in seal state. You have to say my release command to use your shikai. That command is ‘slice the moon, Zangetsu’ got it king” Zastin then said “who were you talking to and were did you get that sword? If you intend to become Lala’s fiancé that better not just be a normal human sword.” I said “its not why do I show you,” I then pull Zangetsu out and said “slice the moon, Zangetsu,” my blade changed into the familiar shape I was used to. The silver man then said “what are you and how did you do that?” I came at hit and went straight for the man’s tail nicking the appendage. Zastin screamed in pain and said “you seem to be a trained combatant and must have either figured out our race’s weakness from Lala or found it out from Lala by mistake that is how you to attack it. Lucky for you I am used to people going after my tail know how to dodge. I then asked hollow Zangetsu “can I still use Getsuga Tensho?” the spirit then said “yeah but 3 shots max then you will go out for awhile.” “Okay just what I needed to know,” I said then brought my sword down and said “Getsuga Tensho,” my blade releases it normal burst of light at the silver man burning off most of the armor on his leaving a deep gash down the middle, then blood spray and he went to one knee and asked “what is your name boy?” I then responded “Ichigo Kurosaki, half soul reaper,” the man said “you are strong enough boy to defeat me boy but you will need to be stronger to hold off everyone else that wants the throne. Soon Lala’s father will come and talk to you” then the man pasted out.

I then asked Lala “Lala can you patch this guy up please.” The pinkette then said “wow you are strong only daddy can do that to him and ok but I don’t know medical stuff or have any inventions to do that.” I then shouted into the house “KARIN! YUZU! WE GOT MY OPPONENT INJURED OUT HERE CAN YOU 2 GETS A STRETCHER AND BANDAGES?” Karin came out and said “Ichigo what did you do to the guy, who is the sexy pinkette and when did you get your powers back?” I then replied “1st the pinkette is my new fiancé Lala Satalin Deviluke.” I pointed to the silver guy and said “2nd that is her bodyguard he challenged duel not relieving how strong I was and got himself sliced. Hell I wasn’t sure how strong I was my Zanpakuto said I should be at 11% of my max I just got some back after my Zanpakuto felt I needed them, but I think it was more like Lala reviving my libido or something like that.” Karin then said “so Lala popped in on you naked in the bath or something like that and then when this guy came to get Lala you had to fight him and that brought back some of your powers right” then Yuzu came out and came up to the guy and said “why did you cut this guy so deep? We need to do stitches.” The pinkette then said “no bandages and sleep should enough his and my race heals a lot faster than humans. If take a look both Zastin and I have tails.” Karin then snatched Lala’s tail and the pinkette started to make funny sounds until Karin let it go. My tomboy sister then said “she is having some kind of sexual reaction so it is real.” Lala then said “please don’t do that I was told only my husband is supposed to play with my tail. It makes me wet myself.” Karin and Yuzu blushed when they heard that and then Yuzu said “lets hurry up and get the silver guy to a room to rest.” 

I started to feel suddenly started to feel tired said to the pinkette “Lala, lets get back to my room and get rest I have a futon you can sleep on in my closet. I then took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got out the futon and set it up for Lala then handed her some of my cloths and said “put those on and come to bed, I should be sleeping by then” Lala took my cloths and said “ok, see you in the morning Ichigo” before I knew anything sleep took me and I was fell into bed. 

When I woke up I felt something squishy in my hand and when squeezed in made the same sounds Lala did when I grabbed her tail. The thing was Lala’s breast she must have got confused and got into my bed. When I got a good look at her the pinkette was completely naked. I then yelled at the pinkette “why didn’t you sleep on the futon or put some the cloths I handed you on?” before she could come up with a good reason I threw the cloths at her and said “put these on first then we can talk.” Lala then put the shirt an shorts on and said “I thought Peke should be able to last long enough Ichigo and wasn’t sure were you wanted me to sleep so I just go in next to you.” Ok rule 1 don’t sleep in Peke, rule 2 if you sleep in my bed tell me you are sleeping in my bed 1st and rule 3 put on real cloths when you goto bed.” “I couldn’t ask you since you were sleeping,” Lala said. I like how Lala looked not too big and not too small she had an air on innocence to her and was very cute. Lucky for me I had the day off of school so Lala and I got shopping to get her some real cloths. 

The next thing I did was go down stairs with Lala and down for breakfast. For breakfast there were waffles for everyone. When I got down before I started eating I had to block an attack from dad using Zangetsu to smack him with the broad edge. My father then said “boy how to you pull Zangetsu out I was sure your powers hadn’t come back yet,” then look and Lala and said “nice to meet you 3rd daughter so you are a space alien right,” then looked at me and said “son you got a good catch very cute,” then he look at Lala again and said “Lala please call your father and tell him that he and I need to talk about your marriage plans.” Lala then picked call Peke down and told to robot to give Lala her phone the robot then handed Lala a device like an old flip phone and dialed a number on it and waited for a voice she then said into the phone “Daddy I need you to come to earth to have a chat with my new fiancé’s father Isshan said he need to talk with you about some things, bye,” she hung up her phone and said “daddy says he will come to see you in week and he commends Ichigo for beating Zastin so bad he left a scar.” Dad’s next move was to had me a credit card and said “get your fiancé some good cloths I took the liberty of talking into Tatsuki to meet you 2 at the mall I know you are useless when it comes to girl’s cloths son and Tatsuki looks at least close to Lala’s size.

Isshan pov  
The reason I wanted to talk to Lala’s father was that Ichigo was promised to Rukia or rather one of my children was promised to one of the Kuchiki clan children, in a contract made over a hundred years ago with my son’s prestige of late the contract was renewed if Kaien was married before Rukia was found it would have been those 2 seeing how close the 2 are it makes sense for those 2 to be married even if they don’t love each other a marriage based on friendship is pretty good. After pondering this Lala’s silver haired bodyguard, Zastin, came into my office with a strange orb. The orb made a hologram with a dark man inside saying “hello father of Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshan Kurosaki, I am Gid Lucion Deviluke, Lala’s father, and you wanted to talk to me.” I said to the orb “yes I did Gid but I want to talk to you in person over drinks. I don’t feel right talking about marriage plans over the phone were we can look at each others’ faces.” The orb said “very full Isshan I am busy at this time so I will chat and drink your best alcohol if it isn’t good I will destroy your planet.” I then asked Zastin “what kind o person is Gid to make these claims and what kind of alcohol does he like?” Zastin said “lord Gid is the king of a large part of the galaxy and has destroyed many planets in the galaxy unification war. He prefers hundred year old liquors of his birth year or older. Our race can live thousands of years if needed but Lala is only 17 years old.” I now relieved along with getting Urahara to make paper for Lala to get into Ichigo’s school I was going to have to make a trip to the soul society and call in favors to get some good sake or wine or whatever I can get to make Gin happy so I can avoid a fight I don’t want to have. I knew I was going to have a marriage meeting with the Kuchiki in a month when I saw Rukia wondering around the city and shouted her “come down here Rukia I need to talk to you about the thing you should already know.” I must have looked like a madman to the neighbors but if they didn’t already think I was the crazy doctor but I needed to talk to Rukia. I told Zastin when he looked at me funny “I can see ghosts and the person I am calling is a ghost-type being, you won’t be able to see her but I need to talk to her alone go make yourself useful Zastin help some of the patients if you are going to live here I will put you to work.” The silver haired alien man said “okay the terms are agreeable. What should I do?” I told him see if any patients need anything not medical, see if anything needs to be restocked and tell me but clean the floors first then get back to me” 

I said to her when she came into the clinic and brought her into my office sand started to talk to Rukia “that guy if you have to ask is an alien from another planet so is the pinkette if you have to ask and she is Ichigo’s fiancé at this point as are you Rukia I will figure everything out soon. Also you are going to have start hiding better Ichigo’s powers have started to come back and he might even be able to see you very soon.” Rukia then said “looks like I am going to have to start going to school again very soon then.” I then said “if you are going to wait and I know your captain would give you time off he is way to nice lieutenant,” I added the last part after I noticed the badge on her arm. Now for the next thing I had to do was to goto Urahara’s shop and get Lala’s false identity set up.

Ichigo pov  
I was waiting at the mall with Lala for Tatsuki to show up when I saw Orihime and to my dread Chizuru with them. I said to Tatsuki whispering “Orihime is okay but why Chizuru I don’t want her to get to excited over Lala.” Then Tatsuki whispered back to me “we had no choice she saw Orihime and I walking and heard us talking about cloths shopping and she followed us.” I then said “keep her off of Lala then, she is from out of town and doesn’t need unneeded touching.” Tatsuki then nodded okay. 

The first thing the girls did was underwear shopping lucky for me I got to sit outside the lingerie department on my phone by myself texting Chad. It went well until Chizuru decided to check to see how nice Lala’s breast were with her own hands earning a whack with a paper fan from Tatsuki and the sounds earning a hand on from me then it got worse when Lala came out to show her new bra and panty sets to me, I was forced to thing of the worse hollows I faced until hollow Zangetsu popped in my mind and said “drink it in pinky queen is better to look at than the other queen.” I then asked him “who is other queen?” Hollow Zangetsu then said “you know Rukia she has been spying on you most of the time since you lost your powers she has practically been your stalker even if you cant tell she is there I have felt her but haven’t been able to really do anything just watch her and try to shout at you.” The words of my hollow Zanpakuto made me happy to know Rukia wanted to see me as much as I did with her. Before the trip was done I learned I had to talk with Orihime about how that I didn’t like her the same way she liked me. I began saying to Orihime “I am sorry Orihime I don’t like you as a lover it is more a friendly type of thing I went to get you from Hueco Mundo because we were friends. I can’t say at this point I even love Lala but I don’t know yet we just met a few days ago. I am sorry if it hurts you but there is someone for you Orihime I know it you just have to look at someone else.” I could tell Orihime was on the brink of tears said “sorry for burdening you Ichigo I do still like you but I will look for someone that likes me back.” I then told Tatsuki “I am sorry for breaking Orihime’s heart this time but thanks to Lala’s smarts and lack of tact it had to be said and done.” Tatsuki then said to me after punching me in the jaw “that was for breaking her heart but I know it had to be done.” Hollow Zangetsu then said “you should have get boobs around she looks nice don’t worry about the punch any proof of it will be gone my morning if you had more power either you wouldn’t even feel a thing or any damage would be gone in seconds.” 

After bra shopping we had lunch then shopping till almost the afternoon, right when the trip was almost done I got a call from dad telling me I had to take Lala to my school for testing to see what grade she should be placed. When I got her to school for testing she was in the testing room for about 20 minutes and most of that was convincing the tester to let the pinkette in my grade and class in turns out Lala was at least graduate school level and had a genius IQ. She just chooses to go to my school be with me. The staff gave her one of the school’s winter and summer uniform and told her that the she had to wear the summer one for a few weeks that switch to winter uniforms. There really wasn’t much difference was the summer uniforms had a yellow sweeter and the winter one had a grey coat. After school stuff we had dinner at my house when Lala blurted out what I told to Orihime, I was going to have to explain tact and when to say things to Lala before she gets me in real trouble. That night I made sure Lala did wear something to bed and did start on the futon but when I woke up she made her way to my bed again and her breast in my hand again. I think I am grabby in my sleep or something. Lala was perfectly ok with me touching her in any way I wanted or even seeing her naked in fact she even got in the bath with me all over again I just said well with it we both needed baths and as long as she doesn’t stare at me I wont stare at her and leave her tail alone. 

After breakfast and more teasing from Karin and interesting reactions from Yuzu the pinkette and I left for school and separated until my teacher introduced use to the class and Lala introduced herself as my fiancé earning me death stares from the guys until I did an even death stare back I was sure my stare made a few of the guys piss themselves and maybe 1 guy shit himself. I knew from that day forth my school life was going to be anything but normal for the future to come.


	2. Bleached love-ru chapter 2 school life, assassins and perversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will introduce another harem member the harem members will be well developed also I will have some more Orihime development as well Lala will get a good reason for liking Ichigo as well that I will introduce in this chapter

Lala pov   
After spending a little over a week with Ichigo I think I might have figured out what I like about Ichigo, he is much like my father. They both have the same eyes the kind of eyes you can stare into for hours and hours and can both tell a lot and very little at the same time. If they are any thing alike both have been in at least 1 war and lost something to achieve victory. I want to take away Ichigo’s pain like mother did for father for a strange reason I feel I might end up in a war with Ichigo like mother did with father. I heard from Zastin at one time father had many lovers but now all he has in mother I wonder what happened to the rest. 

Rukia pov   
Most of my life I wanted to be with Renji, I wanted him to pick me up in his arms and take me but when I met my brother in law I was made a noble making it so even if Renji became a captain he could never be with the noble I became I could be his friend but if I became his lover I would bring more shame to brother and his family. When I talked to my father in law he told me once that a marriage contract was made long ago between my new clan and the Shiba clan. If I had been adopted sooner I would have become Kaien’s wife but with Ganju hating me so completely he would never take me but. When I heard Rangiku call Ichigo’s father captain Shiba I gained hope again I realized why Ichigo was Kaien’s strawberry blond twin, they were related somehow. That meant at some point after Ichigo regained his powers he and I would be forced to marry him. My like for Ichigo as a friend made this not such a hard choice to make and feelings I wasn’t sure about made it so I wanted to confirm these feelings even more, but every seemed to end when I saw Ichigo call that new pink hair girl with a tail his fiancé but when I talked to Isshin it put me at a state of piece that I might still get to marry Ichigo. The difference in soul society and human would law would let him have both a wife in the human would and the soul society a real possibility. If he married the pinkette in the human world and me in soul society it could work. I will soon go back to Ichigo’s school the old plan was I come to him in a month to use Urahara’s special sword to restore him to full powers. With every thing that is coming to light I might need to go to school sooner that will mean double paper work unless I can convince the former 2 that held my job to do all of it for me. 

Ichigo pov  
After a few days of gaining some power back I could catch glimpses of Rukia from time to time she knew I could kind of see her but if she hid I couldn’t do it for long. When I asked my hollow if I could see spirit ribbons t try and catch he told me I would need to gain much more powers before doing that I would take at least a months for me to reach that point he said maybe longer. 

At school things were going well due to Lala’s testing out new inventions at random times got the intention of a classmate that mostly left me alone Yui Kotegawa. The girl was nearly as strict as I was and hated perverts just the same. She seemed to admire me for beating up perverts and bullies but couldn’t publicly do anything about it since it went against school rules. She looked the other way on my taking money from clubs since I told her the first time she got onto me once it was going for medical schooling. But when Lala started to get me into what would be perverted situations her attention started to go onto me further liked the girl both hated Lala’s antics and wanted me to look at her more. When I let Lala try her warp machine on us not knowing it wouldn’t transport cloths as well. When I was in the classroom naked all the girls want to get a look at my body the checked out my lean muscles and wanted to see if everything about me was big including my junk (from what I heard about Japanese people with low spirit power and native Japanese it was, if I went to public baths I had to wear both a towel and a Speedo to make sure people didn’t check it out). Lucky for me I could use my spiritual powers to make myself a makeshift outfit until lunch for Lala she summoned Peke when I told her to, the reaction from Yui was a quick check then shameless pervert after looking away. 

The next day I learned I could use the hollow speed ability sonīdo to enhance my speed in small burst to make sure I didn’t need to every use Lala’s warp device and I made her promise if she ever used it again to work on cloths thing. Lala said she would and that she was working on a way she could use it to away be at my side no matter what. I wasn’t sure how she would do so but with her level of smarts I felt one day she would. That same day I learned Lala forgot to charge Peke and my spirit cloths wouldn’t last long making the both of naked until the Chad and Orihime pulled out extra sets for us I never thanked them more but gained the title streaker until I used my killing intent again to shut everyone up and got them to never say it again. It turns out my luck was very bad that day indeed using my current meager spirit energy drained me to the point where I was clumsy tripping into various girls’ breasts and panties several times. That taught me to conserve my merger spirit power unless I wanted to get faces full of panties and boobs all day. It also taught me my very limits, limits I would need to overcome very very soon. 

Orihime pov  
I had no problem with Ichigo falling into girls I actually with he fell into me. I also understood his issues with his low spiritual power he is trying to use his powers like he used to but can’t I want to re-empower him but without something helping me it would do nothing. But I have a plan to help to get ____ back. I will see him again. 

Ichigo pov  
I was told that assassins would come but never expected a shape shifter that cheated first tried to capture Lala using my face but Lala was starting to figure out my power signature and could tell it wasn’t me. After i met the shape shifter Ghi Bree I figured out he was a total wimp after removing his left hand with a single cut this shifter was had no real idea how to use his powers well and didn’t know how to use his strength that well and was a total weakling, wanting Lala for his personal harem. 

The next suitor after Lala’s hand in marriage was her childhood friend Ren Elsie Jewelria a guy wanting to show he was manlier than I was (he wasn’t) by showing off his strength the guy had no idea how to use a sword and had a major weakness, when he sneezed he switched out with the other personality and form which was female. It turns out Ren’s/ his female personality and form Run’s race are born with male and female sides that switch when they sneeze. 

The final suitor I met was a rocket alien who in facing me lost his way home. The rocket man found Zastin and Ren/Run that told them about a female doctor called working at Ishida hospital Mikado. After asking Uryu about the doctor is she had weird patients that might have been aliens or something Uryu didn’t ever talk to the woman. When I asked Zastin he said to bring Lala to Dr. Mikado if she even feels a little sick. The rocket alien was persistent but nowhere near Deviluke strength levels and when he tried to take Lala has knocked out in a single punch and decided to leave. 

A few days later was the school sports festival and every team wanted me to push them through for the win with super high bids I was forced to use some of my hollow/soul reaper powers to keep up and I could tell after Lala and I returned to my house I asked Lala to get the 2 of us something to drink from the kitchen. It smelled weird but tasted fruity. 

Lemon warning  
The drink made me feel strange like I wanted Lala in a sexual way and the gaze she gave me meant the same. It was like something possessed the both of us. I could tell I was excited from my ragging hard on and from the blush of Lala’s face she had the female equivalent going on. I said “we should get to my room,” and both Lala and I ran there at an almost flash step speed. Lala said “what is this feeling? I feel like a wet my self and need to make myself feel better,” the pinkette then began to rub the crouch of her panties and said “so hot I need to take something off.” She then dropped her skirts and took off her top. Next she took off her bra. I responded by taking off my shirt and pants and was thinking of putting my hand in my briefs to touch my private area it took all my fading control to prevent myself from doing so. Then hollow Zangetsu said “admit to yourself you want to. All the pain will be over if you let your instinct take over and put your sex into pinky’s sex and it seems it might not until you do I am not sure and would like this feeling to end.” I felt myself lose all control and take off my briefs and Lala did the same with her panties. I asked her “Are you ok my mine me putting it in? It will hurt a little bit I read that much.” Lala nodded yes she was overtaken with too much pleasure to do any more; the pinkette was rubbing herself in her private area. I let my instincts take over and plunged my sex into hers. Lala then said “it both hurts and feel good more.” when I looked at the entrance I could see a little blood then began to pump I could feel tightness wrapped around my sex and with each pump it felt like something was coming. On Lala’s side I could hear only moaning and loud moaning at that. After many pumps I felt something release inside of Lala I was pretty sure it was my sperm, at the same type I heard Lala scream higher pitched and louder than before while shuddering. Then Lala feel on me out of energy.   
Lemon end  
Nearly asleep I heard my father come in and say “how does it feel to be a man son, I shouldn’t have left out the marriage wine it was stronger than I thought. This kido should make sure I don’t have grandkids before your wedding.” He then sounded like he was casting a kido spell while I well to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end  
> Harem now   
> Rukia   
> Lala  
> Yui  
> This was my first lemon don’t expect many for the next while more characters coming for next chapter but that wont be till next month it will be double character introduction chapter I don’t say who will be coming and the chapter or 2 after that the plot will really start to move in about 2 more chapters or so and there will be non pregnancy consequences for what happened I wont say what.   
> next week sage of Britannia


	3. Bleached love-ru chapter 3 white moon, golden darkness and dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will go into Rukia meeting Ichigo again golden darkness showing up and some other interactions between the 2 of them and also Isshan meeting up with Gid action and limes

Hollow speech  
Normal speech 

Ichigo pov   
The next day I manage to wake up before Lala the mess on my bed proved what we did. My next step was to ask my dad what went on, I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see my old man at the table smiling and then I asked him “why the fuck did lose control and had sex with Lala? Sure she is sexy but that is all we have in common mutual lust and why do you know that kido?” My day then said “the sex part is your aunt’s fault and mine for leaving it out, it was supposed to be for my wedding to a female from another noble clan it is for the husband and wife to get rid of their nervousness. You see when marriages are arranged and the bride is supposed to be a virgin both aren’t ready so that wine makes things go more smoothly. The kido was a product of my misspent youth, you see nobles aren’t supposed to have children with commoners and I really liked commoners….” Before he could say anymore I said “stop I don’t need to hear of your sexual exploits.”

Dad then said “Then I have some news for you, according to soul society law as a member of a noble clan you could still fulfill the arranged marriage i dodged and still marry Lala.” I stunned asked “how the fuck does that work old man?” dad said “the soul society would only acknowledge your marriage to a noble and any marriage in the living world would be considered spreading your seed, with being a hero and have insane spirit power having lots of children isn’t only demanded it is expected for the future of the soul society. So you can have as many girlfriends their here as long as main wife is okay with it. Do you want to know who you are arranged to marry son?” I then said “go ahead and tell me it couldn’t be worse that I am supposed to have lots of kids.” My old man then said “you know here and already have a friendly relationship with this girl.” I then said with lots of anticipation “who is it?” Then my dad looked into the hall and said “you can come in.” I looked to see the person coming into the kitchen, it was Rukia. The small girl said “it’s me Ichigo,” And then she ran into my arms and jumped up to kiss me. 

I asked Rukia “did you see or hear what happened last night?” Rukia then said face red as tomato, “let’s pretend that never happened you weren’t yourself. If you need to know our wedding is in 2 months unless another war breaks out.” I could tell she was crossing her fingers for the last part. Then she said “I found out the person that I thought was my adopted brother was really my father and the reason that kido was made. I bribed a friend in the science division to do a DNA test and found this out. When I proved this and the Kuchiki elders found out Isshan, your father, was alive and had children and you were close to marriageable age, they were waiting for your powers to come back do the wedding. That power burst that came out when you ‘released’ told them to move things forward.” I then yelled at my father “why didn’t you tell me when I finished up I released spirit power as well and does this mean Lala will get powers as well?” my old man then said “I forgot that part and if releasing your power constantly has brought out powers in your friends then she might start getting powers very soon it is hard to say your are a very unique case nobody liked you has existed even the other Vizards aren’t the same as you. The kido just prevents pregnancy not other things I learned that the hard way.” I then with disgust in my said “I didn’t need to know that next time you bring up sex I will shove cero up your ass.” 

My father then said “don’t worry about school today I wrote both you and Lala sick notes and called your school.” The next thing that happened was Lala came down for breakfast, from what I can tell she had on my shirt and only my shirt, the fact she came down in something made me a little happy, at least dad hasn’t got to see her naked. Then Lala seeing Rukia arms around my neck and said “Ichigo, who is that hugging you?” I said nervously “this is my other fiancé Rukia Kuchiki.” Lala then said “hi Rukia my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke we can be sister wives.” 

Rukia pov   
I was shocked this girl was so accepting of the fact Ichigo had another fiancé; if I thought I was the only person Ichigo could marry I would fight her if needed. The tail and everything Isshan told me points the fact Lala is from another planet maybe her culture is different. I then asked Lala “how are you ok with sharing Ichigo?” the pinkette then said “I know Ichigo has a big hear with lots of love to share and has more than enough for the both of us even more and when he marries me he won’t be under earth or any other laws and be able to take as many wives as he wants. The king of the galaxy is expected to have a harem.” 

Lala’s statement made me even more shocked she was princess of the entire galaxy and marrying her Ichigo would be in line for that throne. Then Isshan asked Lala “when is your dad going to be arriving?” Lala said “I will call him and ask, the girl pulled out a phone like device and dialed a number, after a few ring I could hear a man’s voice then Lala saying “dad Isshan wants to know how much longer till you arrive?” then after a short while she said “he will be hear in about an hour.” Isshan then handed Ichigo some money and a roll of condoms and said “Ichigo take the girls out for some fun while entertain Gid. We have to decides the details on yours and Lala’s wedding, make 3rd and forth daughters happy.” Then Ichigo told “Lala got up to my room and get dressed,” and then told me “Rukia please make sure she puts on something presentable and even modest if you want.” I followed Lala up to Ichigo’s and her room mostly to check out my closet. Before I went up the stairs Isshan said something that filled me with dread “Rukia I ordered Ichigo a bigger bed so you can share it with Ichigo and Lala.” I wasn’t sure want to think. I just wanted to sleep in his closet but his bed I wasn’t ready for. When I got to the room I found out why I could use the closet; it was full of Lala’s stuff as well as Ichigo’s and even a few dresses I could wear, it seemed his sisters donated some cloths for me as well. I would have to hug them for the thought. 

I picked Lala a short dress with shorts to match the outfit was pretty cute. After checked for Lala’s underwear I was the size and of hear bra and was jealous, the girl was a high c-cup, even if I went from a-cup to small be I don’t think I would come close to winning in breast size to Lala. The thing that made me happy was at least I was bigger than the other girl I knew had was a possible harem candidate in the soul society, Hiyori. I could beat her puny aa-cup any day. The ways my friend was close to winning over me was her vizard status and her closeness to bankai, we were both very close but my rank gave me much less time for practice. So I was sure the blond pig tail girl had more time. 

Ichigo then yelled to us “hurry up, the first movie starts in 30 minutes.” I then put a dress on myself, then helped Lala and ran down the stares. When we got down I asked Ichigo “what movies are we seeing?” my fiancé then said “avengers age of ultron and antman.” I was keeping up with the marvel movies but I wasn’t sure Lala had ever seen them. So I asked Ichigo “are you sure Lala can follow them?” He replied with “yes, I was getting Lala caught up for them over homework, believe or not the pinkette is even smarter than Uryu. It was so funny seeing our friend after Lala out ranked him in the last test. She even helped me get my grades up. If you ask she might be able to help you.”

Calling Ichigo my fiancé still sounded weird even if it was just to me, but finding out Lala was a super genius was bigger twist the girl seemed more air headed than Orihime. I then asked Ichigo “does Lala like strange food combinations?” the strawberry blond then said “she does but I convinced her other members of the family don’t like them.” 

After we were close about a block away from the theatre a girl in all black with golden blond hair came at Ichigo. The blond said to my fiancé “Ichigo kurosaki I have come to kill you.” Wanting to see the movie and quick I popped the chappy soul candy and told chappy in my body “start running this won’t be long.” I used my shikai to encase the girl’s arms and legs in ice long enough for our movies to get done. I knew I wasn’t supposed to kill the girl but giving her a little frostbite wasn’t against the rules and I wanted to see the movies rather than fight. I then shortly ran toward my body and popped chappy out just in time for the movie. 

Since both Ichigo and I had seen avengers age of ultron the 2 of us made out and with Ichigo feeling up my breasts noting their growth. Ant man was easier to follow than age of ultron with its smaller scale. Ichigo’s biggest worry was the movies gave Lala ideas for new inventions and it turned out someone would end up being the victim of those invention, I found out after 2 were testing around Ichigo he would call Keigo for testing (I felt sorry for the boy). 

Isshan pov  
It wasn’t long after Ichigo and his fiancés left that Zastin arrived with Gid Lucione Deviluke. I noticed the man had the appearance of a small boy but when he talked, he had a very deep voice. The first thing I said the shrunken man was “did you use up most your powers shrinking your body?” the shrunken tailed man then said “how did you know that?” I said “it was a guess based on similar things that have happened to both my son and myself, but we just lost our powers not shrunk it must be a trait of your race in general would the same thing happen to your daughter as well.” The small man growled at me and said “stop with the questions and bring out your best booze.” 

I said “ok king if you insist.” I took out a bottle and said “this is 200 year old sake, we can start with thing bottle and if you still want more we can move on the 2nd bottle.” I then poured the each of us bowls, gave the king 1, poured and bowl for myself and said “bottoms up.” The 2 of us drank our bowls and the king said “this is good refill, Zastin try some.” The silver man did as ordered then passed out after a single sip. Gid said to his servant “what I lightweight. Well Zastin could never hold his liquor. More.” then I pour the both of us each another drink. 

I then said “Lets get down to business, how about we make the deal if our children don’t fall in love after 6 months the wedding is void.” The king said “that sounds good.” I then said “you were in a war and that is how you spent your powers and ended up in your current state right. How do you think your daughter could handle a war?” the king then said “why do you ask? Are you planning on starting a war with Deviluke?” I said “no but a war is coming, I am sure of it. I knew it was coming 9 years ago when I my wife and Ichigo and my twin daughter’s mother died.” The king pitched in and said “so we share something in common, I have my own twin daughters in addition to Lala. How did you know this war is coming?” 

I then told him 10 years ago my wife told me a story, well it is more of a warning ‘The Sealed King of the Quincy...regained his heartbeat after nine hundred years...regained his intellect after ninety years...regained his power after nine years...and regained the world after nine days.’ I found he regained his intellect almost 9 years ago and stole my wife’s powers making her weak enough to be easy to kill and he also took the life and powers of my friend’s wife and likely the lives and powers on many others. If the legend is true he will appeal very soon.” Gid the said “I don’t believe in silly legend and stories.” I then said “I also hope the legend isn’t true but a weak hollow like 1 that killed my wife should never have been able to do so. If something does happen both you and my son know what war is like and how it changes you.” Gid said “so your son fought in a war, then he just might be good enough for Lala and to take my thrown when the time comes.” 

The very best I got when I told the captain commander was gathering power to restore my son and I had to show proof of a possible invasion to get than much. 

Lala pov  
I enjoyed the movies but Ichigo’s and Rukia’s pre-mating ritual was kind of distracting. Rukia seemed like she was making noise but I couldn’t hear it, I guess I was too focused on the movie. Shortly after we left I was the blond girl in black I knew who this girl was Golden Darkness.

Golden Darkness pov  
The dark haired girl with the princess and my target was powerful enough to slow me down, I think it was more I didn’t expect a sword that could make ice than the short girls skill. It took me an hour to get out of the ice if the girl knew about my hair she could have trapped me longer but since she didn’t it only took me an hour to escape, I knew if needed I could have risked short term nerve damage to melt the ice if she didn’t freeze my hair. After I got free I wondered around checking the sites for the next few hours, looking with no luck finding them. When I couldn’t the princess I went to a library and read some books then went for food when I ran into the princess, the dark haired girl and Ichigo Kurosaki. 

I then said to my target “Ichigo Kurosaki, die for me.”

Ichigo pov   
On the way to the place we were going to eat after the movie, the golden blond girl dressed in black showed up and said she was going to kill me. Before Rukia could pop out Chappy to enter her soul reaper form I said “don’t Rukia this girl is after me so let me fight her time. The girl in black said “Ichigo Kurosaki my name is Golden Darkness.” Lala then said “be careful of her Golden Darkness is one of the best assassins in the universe.” To my bad luck the girl in black jumped on light post giving me a good view of her panties and then she called me pervert when I pointed it out. 

The thing I said to her was “maybe if you are going to be an assassin you should try pants or shorts all of the female assassins and fighters I know were them while in combat, right Rukia.” Rukia then said “yeah golden darkness you should either wear pants or remember modesty for female fighters can get you killed that is the first lesson us female soul reaper get on day 1 of our training.” I made the first move by saying to hollow Zangetsu “bring out your blade.” The hollow said “you only can fight her using your shikai for 5 minutes and every Getsuga Tensho cuts 2 minutes off that time.” I then said to Rukia “give me 3 minutes if I can’t win in that time please take over.” Rukia then said “so that is how long you can use your powers, well that is better than nothing. If she is too strong for you I will take over then.” 

The battle started with me making the first attack slashing at Golden Darkness with sealed Zangetsu but the girl dodged me with ease her small body fast and good at dodging and then she kicked me in the face sending me flying back pretty far. I used 1 Getsuga but it lacked the power and speed I was used to and she blocked it with her hair. Golden darkness came back at me with blades from her hair it felt like many soul reaper battles but much more painful when the blades cut into me. I tried 1 more Getsuga and when it missed I was gassed out it was barely 2 minutes. 

Then Rukia must have switched out with chappy right as I was out then throw my tired body at Lala and said “catch pinky,” Lala caught my body and said “stay back if Rukia cant handle it I have a plan.” Before the fight could really get going I lost consciousness.

Lala pov   
It took me a little while but after less than a minute into the fight I could see another Rukia in all black robes fighting golden darkness, while the other Rukia was extra happy like a different person. I asked the Rukia next to me “let me guess you are a filler of some kind watching the real Rukia’s body while she fights. The person in Rukia’s body then said “my name is Chappy and this isn’t Rukia real body that is, the real Rukia is something called a soul reaper her job is the balance souls in the world be purifying the bad soul and either send them to the soul society or hell and send the wandering good souls to the soul society.” I then asked chappy “Ichigo has a sword like Rukia are they the same?” before chappy could reply I remembered were I heard her name it was from a kids show Rukia must have choose this filler from that show. Chappy said “I am not sure of the full detail but Ichigo is at least party soul reaper, you would have to ask Rukia or Ichigo I don’t know full details.” 

I watched as Rukia and golden darkness fought. Golden darkness knew to dodge Rukia’s ice that made Rukia switch to energy blasts, sword attacks, and hand to hand combat but golden darkness was faster and better at dodging and parrying attacking. Chappy then said “mistress Rukia isn’t used fighting enemies closer to her own size, I think all of the paper work and lack of training hasn’t been helping her.” 

Right before Rukia could almost hit Rukia with a small green alien that called himself Lacospo appeared next to Chappy and I and Yelled “Golden darkness hurry and kill Ichigo he is down right here.” Golden darkness then said breathing hard “I am trying but both are good fighters.” Then green alien said “Lala is this man can’t defend you then you should marry me.” I said to the green man in a sing song voice “it is too late for me to be with any other man Ichigo made me his woman.” 

The green alien then said “I better kill him myself then,” the alien used a phone like mine to call a giant frog out of another place. The frog’s tongue licking Ichigo woke him up and he said “why is there a giant frog.”

Ichigo pov   
I woke up to see a giant frog then cut its tongue off by the time I could I saw Rukia transform her hair changed from black to light purple, her robes changed from black to white with the only black left a cape, her pupils became slits, bunny cats ears on her head and her Zanpakuto changed from a white sword to scythe with a white handle and red double blades. Then my hollow Zanpakuto said in my head “this is bad somehow Rukia’s spiritual energy became like an Arrancar. Those bunny ears aren’t cosplay they are hollow mask fragments.” I could tell her ice powers were getting stronger due to the sky going dark and snow starting to fall. Rukia then slashed the frog with her scythe turning it into chucks of ice and then she went after the green man slashing him into frozen chunks as well. Rukia then went after Lala and said in a distorted voice “why did you steal my Ichigo, bitch he was mine for me only? You even took his virginity that was mine as well. I will kill you pinky.” I then yell “golden darkness since your client is dead can’t you help, I am sure the king would pay you to keep his daughter alive.” The golden girl then said “princess did he take you without asking?” the pinkette then said “no we were both drunk and drugged we never meant to it just happened.” The blond then said “ok I will take the job then tell your father my normal price.” Lala then asked Golden darkness “your name is so long can we call you Yami for short, since it means darkness.” The blond then said “if you wish princess.” Rukia was much faster now freezing and breaking any of Yami’s hair that got close. Rukia then said “you can’t my Ichigo either blond bitch I am like him so only I can be his queen.” Yami then said “I am not sure how much more time I can keep fighting this girl if the temperature hadn’t gotten colder I would have overheated already.” I yelled “Lala do you have any inventions to hold Rukia if you do summon them now.” The pinkette said to me “I have something but I don’t know how well it can do you cold.” 

I then asked Chappy “mod soul hand me Rukia’s phone.” When the mod soul in Rukia’s gigai handed me her phone I noticed it was newer than mine and called the first number in her contacts without checking. The person that Answered was Hiyori her first words after hearing my voice was a stutter “why are you calling from Rukia’s phone berry?” I then yelled “we don’t have time Rukia turned into a Yandere Arrancar bunny girl. Can you help or do I need to call Urahara?” The girl said “you don’t need to call hat and clogs I will be there in soon, I told her not to get into stressful situations. I will be there in 10 minutes keep her from killing anyone else till I get there.” I then said to the girls here “you heard that right we need to hold her for up to 10 minutes can you 2 help me hold her that long” Yami said “since it is getting colder maybe.” Lala then said “I might have to destroy a few inventions but maybe as well.” 

Lala attacked Rukia with her an energy blast from her tail but Rukia dodged. Then the pinkette used her phone to summon a machine with tentacles to try and hold her but Rukia broke them with ice after 3 minutes of being held. Yami Punched Rukia hard in the stomach only the get her hand frozen, but with it did slow Rukia down for another 2 minutes. Lala Rukia’s having the wind knocked out of her to summon about 10 robot and ordered them to attack Rukia lucky for the blond and pinkette team it took Rukia another 2 minutes to destroy them. Rukia then said breathing a little hard “stop with all the toys and fight me pinky and blondy.” Yami said breathing ragged breaths “this isn’t good I don’t have much longer till I overheat.” Yami then let a barrage of bladed haired all being stopped by Rukia and then the blond said “that’s it I am overheat.” The blond passed out steam coming off her body. I then asked Lala “do you have anything useful left?” the pinkette nodded and said “not really I never really had to fight so I never designed my inventions for long term combat.” I then asked my hollow Zanpakuto “do we have the power to stop her?” my Zanpakuto said “maybe but Rukia will be pissed if we do it in public. Remember that spot that made her moan when you were making out” “yeah she will be pissed but a slap to save Rukia is worth it.” 

I then used a flash step to grope Rukia’s right breast until I found the sweet spot that sent her into orgasm. Right as Rukia was moaning in ecstasy Yami said “did you have to do something so perverted to her seemingly only able to use her mouth.” I said “would have wanted be icy chunks like her former employer.” The blond said “good point perversity to save all of the princess and I acceptable.” Next Hiyori popped in and said “What the fuck are you doing to Rukia?” I then said “look midget you told me to keep her still and this worked. It might not be preferred but can you argue wit results.” The short blond said “I guess not hold her for a little longer.” Hiyori then pulled a syringe from her pants and said “this should keep under control.” Then she took out her phone and sent out a text I was pretty sure I knew who it was to. I then said “Hiyori, please explain.” 

Rurika pov  
I was going to school when I got a text from Ginjo saying you will start at Ichigo’s school Monday do your best to seduce him to our side so we can get his power for your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is done sorry for cliffhanger   
> I will explain the source of Rukia hollow powers will be explained next chapter also start of xcution arc Rukia’s hollow powers will be connected to fade to black but be different in a very different way   
> Current harem list   
> Rukia   
> Lala   
> Golden darkness  
> Hiyori   
> Yui
> 
> The update schedule is   
> Week of 10/12/15 Fate emblem white princess  
> Week of 10/18/15 sage of Britannia  
> Week of 10/25/15 star wars seed   
> Week of 11/1/15 bleach love ru


	4. Bleached love-ru 4 new moon of xcution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will deal with the events that lead to Rukia gaining her hollow powers and how they work as well as start of the xcution arc and Ichigo’s soul reaper powers start returning in faster. As well as more relationship building of Lala x Ichigo and Yami x Ichigo

Normal speech   
Hollows/Zanpakuto 

Ichigo pov   
Hiyori began to explain how Rukia gained her hollow side and that her form was closer to an Arrancar than a vizard like Hiyori and I. the hollow form is fusion of her and our future children. The soul society hadn’t figured out how they ended up in a time before Rukia went to the academy and met me but now it made sense. The likely builder of the time machine was staring at Rukia’s fallen form. I then asked Lala “do you know any thing about time travel?” the pinkette looked up at me and said “I know a little about time travel theory but father outlawed it unless things went really badly in the current timeline.” It painted a picture of how they went back in time and knowing Lala they came back naked and maybe with scrabbled memories or no memories so they couldn’t complete their mission. 

The next part of the story came from Rukia they tried to merge with Rukia but Sode no Shirayuki prevented total merging, and then Byakuya killed them using his Bankai only to later find out they were his grandchildren from a later time. After learning that they could’ve came from the future Rukia convinced Hiyori and people that owed to try and create a serum to complete the hollowifcation process that the our twins tried and that let Rukia gain this form.

I then figured something out and asked my hollow Zanpakuto “hollow Zangetsu do you think the any of the Espada on our side could help Rukia gain control of her hollow powers?” the spirit replied “that might work I am fairly sure Nel, Harribel, Grimmjow and stark are still alive and might be willing to help if they could be located we are still too weak to make a gargantia or our best bet would be Urahara. Also you we if your children were sent back we need to make sure the other Vizards master bankai and hollow releases and the Arrancar willing to aid us need to master 2nd release like Ulquiorra.” I then asked Hiyori “hey tsundere midget have you and the other vizard mastered bankai and hollow forms if not you and the others needs to see Urahara and Rukia needs to go to Hueco Mundo and find 1 of the Espada and both master your hollow as well as master bankai and hollow transformations.” 

Hiyori and Rukia both said “why are we going to have to do that and so fast. If things are happening and Lala or someone else was desperate enough to send someone back and they came back around this time it means we are going to need a whole lot of fire power and stable fighters. When I gain my powers back I will go all in to training as well. We are about to fight a force so strong it forced someone to send people in time to correct this problem it must have meant they came back to make sure we were strong enough. 

I then asked Golden darkness “you work for money right golden darkness or could I call you Yami, would you be willing to work for Lala and I as a mercenary to help fight this coming enemy?” she said “this fight today made me realize my faults and me able to get stronger would help my other jobs. Lala would your father being willing to pay for a stronger body guard.” The pinkette then said “I will pay I make my own money using the inventions and you don’t have to be my bodyguard only my friend.” The golden haired girl then said “I would like that princess.” Then the sandy haired girl said “I guess I need to go to hat and clogs for bankai training, want to come with Rukia.” My raven haired fiancé said “can’t I have to search Hueco Mundo for any remaining Arrancar willing to train me and join our side.” The 2 girls left me for their own training with Lala and golden darkness staying by me. 

Golden darkness then said “I overheated my nano machines can you get me to either my ship or somebody else to help.” I then remembered Dr Mikado and how she helped our other alien trouble maker and headed to Ishida hospital carrying Yami on my back. On the way I asked Yami “so what do when you don’t have assassination jobs?” she replied “I like to read books.” I then replied “I have a few and know a place you can get more to read.” The golden assassin said “when I recover I might check out your books and ask you to take me to this place with books.” I asked the alien doctor “how long does Yami need to recover?” Mikado said “we have to see, if I had to guess I would say 3 days to a week Yami has never been so far over her operational limit so we have to wait and see.” The doctor said to Lala and I “take off her cloths she needs to be naked to go in the healing tank.” I then asked the assassin “do you want me to leave I have seen a few women naked but if you don’t want me to see you I can?” Yami then said “maybe when I know you better but please leave.” 

A few days later Yami was at full strength and came to my window to see Lala and I in my bed, Lala was naked and hugging me still asleep. Yami said to me “pervert give me books.” I then handed her Romeo and Juliet, king leer and Rokka No Yuusha the first 2 volumes. I realized I might need to buy or find the other volumes of the story to keep Yami off my back and remembered how the series reminded me of my time as soul reaper and my adventures with small groups 1st being our invasion of sereitei and 2nd being the invasion of Hueco Mundo. The golden blond girl stood reading until I guided her to the kitchen to sit down and read. The only words I could get out of her were thank you and yes when I asked her if she wanted some food. When dad came down stairs to see me making breakfast he asked “who is this, 5th daughter?” I said “no she is bodyguard, training partner and fellow book lover. If you have to ask she will leave when the book is done.” It didn’t take long for Lala to come down asking for breakfast as well I was happy she at least put on my shirt again then I said to her “eat fast we have to get ready and head to school.” 

At school there was a new transfer student Riruka Dokugamine, the girl had red hair in twin tails and at least b cup breasts bigger than Rukia but smaller that Lala. I could tell the girl was looking at both Lala and I maybe even trying to feel out our spiritual energy. I was still to weak to tell but she seemed off like she was pissed off during class most of her anger seemed to be focused on Lala. Riruka seemed to completely hate my pinkette fiancé but Lala seemed to focused on the teacher, being a pampered princess my guess was Lala never really knew what malice felt like. It seemed like the red hair girl wanted to come close to me but Lala are her affection to me was like a barrier. 

When school was over Riruka rushed out in a prissy huff and I got a call from Dad saying Yami finished reading and started to help in the clinic, she helped clean the rooms and even helped take care of some of patients. The only issue was dad had to keep her from hurting 1 of the more perverse patients. Dad convinced her that helping was a kind of training.

Riruka pov   
I couldn’t stand the girl her attitude pissed me off so much, when school was finished for the day I had to leave. My sensory powers aren’t that good but I can tell Ichigo was at least a barely full glass of spiritual power and pinkette had some spiritual power of her own, neither of them had much but every hour their power seemed to grow a small grow a small amount almost like the 2 were linked and growing at the same rate. If had to guess both would be like overflowing glasses in less than a month. 

On the way to the hideout I saw a golden blond girl on a light post staring at me I could tell just from the look in her eyes she was trouble that might even require me to use my Fullbring to escape. As soon as I heard Ichigo say “Yami I heard how helpful you were today want me to take you to the bookstore for that.” By the strawberry blond boy’s last words I hid in the bushes within the cardboard dollhouse in my bag and waited there until the trio walked off, a single man walked by and I was forced to trap him in a toy and place him in the box when he saw me emerge. 

It wasn’t long until made it to the hideout the apartment that needed the xcution card to get in. those cards weren’t simple electronic locks they were covered in spiritual energy that mixed with each members own the lock was made with Yukio’s power. Inside I gave my report to our leader Ginjo. He asked me “Riruka, what did you learn, has Ichigo made contact with the soul society?” I replied “I can’t sure; if he has they left before I arrived. There are startling developments 1st are Ichigo seems to have a girlfriend or fiancé as well as another blond girl that he made friends with. Both seemed to have powers the fiancé is pretty busty with pink hair and a tail, the people I asked about her claimed she was an alien and the other had golden blond hair and wore a black dress she has the eyes of a killer I was forced to use my Fullbring to escape her. It seems Ichigo is slowly regaining his powers not much but if we don’t tap him soon he will be at full strength by month’s end. The pink hair is Lala Satalin Deviluke so alien or some kind of hallow I can’t be sure but she is a westerner and the blond was only called Yami. The most troubling fact is the pinkette has spiritual power that is growing at the same rate as Ichigo.” 

Ginjo then said “that is troubling indeed both girls are unexpected x-factors in the plan, but with Tsukishima we might be able to stay on schedule. Did you here anything else that could be useful while hiding?” I said “yes I did the group said something about a bookstore then training.” the leader said “that could be useful it means Ichigo still wants to get stronger and the power of Fullbring is something he doesn’t have. You observe him while he is at school, I will also send Moe with you to observe him from a male point of view. I will send the others to watch him around town as well. After another week I will approach him after sending Moe and Tsukishima to attack. Then he should join us.” 

Yami pov  
It didn’t take me long to realize how not a pervert Ichigo was, he even had some of his sister shorts me to were, they didn’t fit (his sister was a few sizes smaller than, but shorts did make sense and he said after the bookstore we would go to a clothing store to get be some extra outfits shorts included. When I told Ichigo I didn’t know what kind of books I like I couldn’t think so he have bought me a stack of his favorites and said “when you finish these you will have to join my school as a study only student to get more.” I was very much considering that my physical age is 16 I have only dealt with the scum of the universe never people my own age, maybe I could consider interactions a kind of emotional training, understanding hormonal teenagers could help me understand my own body and shifting hormonal balance. 

The cloths Ichigo bought me were a few dresses, Tops, t-shirts, skirts and even shorts. Ichigo called a friend of this asked for a new outfit made of leather but a top and shorts over a dress the outfit was a similar pattern but without having to worry about showing off my panties to perverts. 

Rukia pov   
I knew I needed control and to help create a better future so my children never need to be sent back. To do both we will need strong allies and full control of my hollow powers I need to be as strong as Ichigo when he fought Byakuya, the man I thought was my brother but really is my father, I might even need to become stronger and I am even sure how strong I will need to become. 

My first stop was Urahara’s shop he could make gates between the living world, the soul society and Hueco Mundo. My guess is if Urahara wasn’t betrayed by Aizen he would’ve got the invite to join zero squad. The last person to get that invite was Urahara’s predecessor Hikifune. I have always wondered what the royal realm was like but royal guard wasn’t been down in over 100 years and if they couldn’t stop this treat it has to be bad. 

After I made it the shop I was sent to Hueco Mundo to wonder the sands for allies, the first person I knew would help for sure was Nel the hollow little girl that could return to her true form to get her at most useful somebody would need to make her be able to stay in that form all the time with out Kenpachi Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel would have been killed by her falling out of her adult form. I had no idea were she is so I hope to find her on the way to Aizen’s former fortress Los Noches.

Hiyori pov   
When I went back to the soul society Mashiro, Lisa and I were guided by Yoruichi to her special training area the place Ichigo, Urahara and Renji learned their bankais to do the same. When we first entered the dark skinned former captain brought out 3 strange looking dolls called Tenshintai Yoruichi said “you 3 stab your Zanpakutos into these and after that you have 3 days to master your bankais it is all or nothing if you don’t master it 3 days, the dark future that the twins came from might come to pass. The evil come in a little over a month. 

Lisa’s Zanpakuto spirit was dragonfly woman as well as a copy of her with her hollow mask on. Mashiro’s Zanpakuto spirits were a female ninja and very sentai looking hollow. Lastly my spirits were a spiked snake and an ogre hollow. The spirits then took each of their masters to a separate part of the cave. Then when I couldn’t see the other the snake Kubikiri Orochi said “you have to defeat me to master your bankai and you must conquer the hollow to master your Resurrección when you master both the hollow will change to a 2nd Zanpakuto that can change into a new mask with unlimited use and also let you change to hollow form.

My fight went towards to the end of the beginning of the 3rd day I guess I wasn’t as skill as Ichigo but that boy is the prodigy I might even want to be with in bed. Lisa was slightly more skilled mastering her bankai and hollow powers. Mashiro took the longest finishing barely in time. This method seems to compress power producing less monstrous bankai but Kubikiri Orochi seemed to say in her own tsundere way she might have 2 forms in bankai and my hollow was just as tsundere part of my training was admitting out loud that I had feeling for Shinji, Urahara and Ichigo, my true feeling might be toward Ichigo himself but I need to see even kiss him to understand those. 

Ichigo pov   
A week had passed since the shopping trip with Yami and Lala, Yami and I were training with lower level hollows. It took 2 days for Lala to create a weapon that could fight hollows then she joined us in practice. Yami’s fighting style was very assassin trying to end battles fast with tricks but Lala’s style was more vicious and seemed like she was taking pleasure from hurting hollows and seeing he hurt them made me hard. I had to make the kills since hollows needed to be cleansed. Yami’s fighting style seemed to be fast due to her time limit, if she could find a way for fight at full force without worrying about overheating. 

School was pretty normal I had bad luck with tripping on girl but most of them either knew it was bad luck or didn’t care even if I touched theirs breasts or crotches some even seemed to want it. Yui would just blush and said “don’t do it again.” she acted just Hiyori. It seemed Riruka was watching me in class and there was another new student in Uryu’s class that seemed to be watching him, Chad and me in gym. This new stalker was a punk with a Mohawk. The boy seemed to be a 1st harmless then he came for Orihime but didn’t know of her powers or her fairy and lost a finger for his trouble. 

It wasn’t long before some body was successful in attacking Orihime and Chad but both seemed unharmed my guess was it was something that might come back to bite us in the ass later on, then someone attacked Uryu and did real damage as in removing arm. Uryu rejecting Orihime’s healing unless he was really needed in a fight. I began to worry about my friend/rival like something was changing in him but I couldn’t be sure. 

When the man that attacked Orihime and Chad came after me, he told me his last name Tsukishima. Tsukishima was very thin and tall very close to the fox faced captain but much taller and seemingly friendlier but more sinister. He almost stabbed Yami then I shorter man used his own sword to scare him away and say “do you want more power I can help train you my name is Ginjo and I am a full bringer and Ichigo you might be 1 as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is done   
> I will go full force into Fullbring arc starting next chapter I think I might do 2-4 chapters of this arc then do 1 slower chapter before I get going into thousand year blood war. Meah will be completely different think her last name. I am thinking Yui will be the normal girl but I could make her special in another way. 
> 
> Also please vote on the poll on profile it will help me pick stories to update  
> If people want I can have this be the rest of the updates for November.


	5. Bleached love-ru chapter 5 training and love of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will go into Ichigo’s Fullbring training, Rukia’s hollow training and some relationship building between Ichigo and Yami. The current plan is there will be 2 more chapters of the Fullbring arc

Hollow/Zanpakuto

Rukia pov  
I reached Los Noches to find the place mostly vacant, after a long walk I reached the throne room to find an Arrancar I never met but assumed was the Espada named Harribel. I then hold the Espada “someone that could be worse that Aizen is coming most likely soon. We could use any help from you are and the remaining Espada and Arrancar willing to help. I have been told that the number 4 Espada was at Ichigo’s level before he trained to fight Aizen. Ulquiorra had a 2nd Resurrección. We aren’t sure how he managed to gain this form but if he could Nel, Grimmjow, Stark and You might be able to gain it as well and to defeat this enemy we might need that power.” 

The new queen of Hueco Mundo asked “how do you know this enemy is coming?” I said to her “there was a poem and if you don’t believe that we couldn’t kill Aizen and he could return so more power could help. I also need help from you queen of Hueco Mundo.” Harribel then asked “how can a help a soul reaper?” I said “I fused with a hollow and instead of becoming a Vizard I become an Arrancar, and I don’t have total control of that power. So I need help gaining control, when the hollow side emerges in become a beast that cant tell friend from enemy, I need a drug to keep my hollow from coming out.” The busty blond Arrancar then asked me “do you have any idea guess to how he achieved that form?” I said “our guess is he might have done something akin to how soul reapers gain our bankai.” After my comment the hollow queen asked “have you tried to do this yourself to control you hollow? Aizen told the first Espada to place their Zanpakutos on their laps and talk with the spirit our inner world to first gain our first resurrección. Is that how soul reapers gain their shikai?” I said “yes it is but after gaining more power and getting our Zanpakuto spirit t fight us either in our inner world or fight them in our inner world then force said spirit to submit.” The queen said “have you tried to go into your inner world and find your hollow and force her to submit.” 

I never looked in my inner world, all the paper woke I took on prevented me from diving into my inner world, all the captain’s health issues made me take on his work and my pride won’t let me give some of that work to the 3rd and 4th seats. It was the weakness of my pride I would always take on more than I should. I think both mine and Ichigo’s own pride prevented us from confessing our feelings. I remembered after the fight with Aizen when Ichigo was depowered Renji asked me on at date. I accepted but when he went in for the kiss I relieved I never wanted Renji as a lover as a friend yes but as lover no. during the movie with Ichigo when we made out I knew he was the 1 and I might have to share Ichigo. To be with the 1 I love I would share him if I must. How long his fights went at full power I am sure he would make love that long as well and when I felt with him rub on me he seemed pretty gifted as well.” 

Ichigo pov  
When I met Ginjo he gave me a card with an address lead to a run down apartment complex. Ginjo met me outside and said I was 5 minutes early but I told him 3. It was hard to explain to Lala why I went out at night but she accepted that Ginjo told to show up alone. I didn’t trust the man but I needed more power and information. I knew my power was growing but even my hallow Zanpakuto said it might not be enough the other side would tell him thing but left me in the dark. Ginjo used my card to enter the apartment, which wasn’t an apartment but a bar the slicked back hair man said they owned the entire building and knocked out all of the walls and a few floors. 

Inside the bar with us was a boy with a black trench coat, a black hat and blond hair, woman setting in the back that I couldn’t fully see and a dark haired bartender with an eye patch. Ginjo said he wanted to restore my soul reaper powers. 

Chad pov   
I was lead to by the new transfer student Riruka she seemed to hate my lack of talking but made up for it with her own complaining. When she tried to punch me the maroon head wasn’t that strong and didn’t realize how hard my muscles are.

Ichigo pov  
I then calmly asked how that his group xcution would help restore me to max power so soon. He explained that the entire group had the power of Fullbring to bring out the souls in objects and change them into weapons or effects. Ginjo demonstrated by changing the cross on his neck into a large broadsword. Then when Chad and the transfer student Riruka entered the room Ginjo said “now that your first trainer is here let the training begin.”

It didn’t take long for the woman in shadow to come out and I found out she dressed like a biker chick with a skin tone darker than Chad. I decided I had to leave do to Lala worrying and sending me 30 texts, so I told the group I would be back later on. 

Yami pov   
With the Orihime, Uryu and Chad all have been attacked I decided to follow Ichigo to school from the shadows, since I was a study only student it didn’t matter when I arrived. I thought I noticed Riruka but she wasn’t there. I then thought I caught the maroon in my view but when I checked she was gone. 

After school Ichigo, Lala, Yuzu, Karin and I ate leftovers that night I felt the feeling of somebody lurking only to not see them.

Ichigo pov   
Before leaving for the apartment to train, a hollow at least Adjuchas level attacked Yuzu I knew and could feel this hollow was beyond everyone but maybe Chad. Our savior was Ginjo using his Fullbring, after making Lala and Yami to promise to look over my sister I left to train with Ginjo and he gave me my soul reaper badge and said I would need it for training. 

The first training area was a dollhouse and the first test was a fight against a giant stuffed pig in a dollhouse I had to produce my Fullbring in a set time or be set aflame. It took Chad’s advice to use my pride to turn my badge into the first stage of my Fullbring, a giant manji shaped weapon and used that to slice the pig and free myself from the dollhouse. 

On the way to school after my first day of training I got a call from Orihime saying she was attacked. When I arrived I found out she was ok but seemed different like something had been done to her. When I went back to the xcution apartment Ginjo told me of the man who attacked Orihime and Uryu it was the traitor of their group Tsukishima. This man killed the soul reaper that promised to remove their powers.

It turns out most of the Fullbringers didn’t want their powers and wanted me to take them away. That night I fought more stuffed animal monsters, trying to evolve my Fullbring with little success. Then my next opponent was the dark skinned woman Jackie and she wanted me to fight her like a true enemy. 

Yami pov   
I was beginning to make my way through the romance section of the school library, all the books about emotions I never felt. The closest thing I felt was the emotions I felt towards my creator, but all the books made it seem like that kind of love was more parent and child not the same. The feeling the books described were close to the feelings Ichigo was making me feel. The books talked about liking similar things and having similar habits, we both liked books and had desire to fight, I still didn’t understand why Ichigo fought but when he protected me it made my heart feel funny. The transformation the girl underwent filled me with fear worse than any target. I learned through training the girl was a kind of hollow, the strongest and nastiest kind, a cross of 2 spiritual beings hollow and soul reaper. From what Ichigo told me the fusion happens in 2 ways the first is vizard, which a soul reaper gains hollow powers and the 2nd is Arrancar, when a hollow gains soul reaper powers, Rukia should have become a vizard but the method she used made her become a berserker Arrancar. The reason she left was to learn control and gain allies. 

With Ichigo undergoing a new kind of training that I couldn’t learn or at the least the group wouldn’t let either Lala and I see. I was pretty sure it was because they didn’t trust us. There seemed to be a kind of barrier that kept anybody that didn’t have the key card out. It all felt bad but Ichigo had a steely focus when it came to training. He told me when I asked him “why do you keep training it seems they are using you?” Ichigo’s reply was “I need to become stronger to protect, to live up to my name, most of the time Ichigo means ‘strawberry’ but in my case it means one ‘protector’ I go stronger and fight to protect everybody I love in every way.” That sentence told me everything; it told me I need gain more strength as well. It told me I needed to overcome the limits of the nanomachines inside me but how. 

Lala pov   
I was gaining power over time it seems this power was connected to Ichigo like the sex we had caused the 2 of us to become connected I was gaining some of his power and he was gaining some of my intelligence. I could only tell by the jump in his test scores, Ichigo was a hard person to feel he was mostly fueled by instinct in battle but intelligence in normal life. 

I seemed to have been gaining power during the same time Ichigo was training like I knew how to put my spiritual power into my pseudo-Zanpakuto how to make it cut better and how to improve all my inventions with spiritual power to prevent the quirks they had and how to control them better. 

Ichigo pov   
The next training with Jackie was in a fish tank; Jackie’s Fullbring was called dirty boots and seemed to be a full body Fullbring. I was getting stronger but Jackie was already strong, she was faster and stronger than my current power and seemed to be getting stronger. She was hitting harder than me and dodging all the attacks I threw at her. The dark skin women knew I was still learning my Fullbring and our battlefield was making Jackie stronger. She explained that filth made her stronger. It didn’t take me long to learn how to re-use flash step but this version was called bringer light. My hollow Zanpakuto then came to me and said “if you don’t master this Fullbring of yours I will be forced to take over, I can feel your power growing so I will stay out but I will take over if you are close to death.” I said to him in my mind “don’t unless my life is danger.” Then he said “your power is spiking you seem to be drawing on my power, your Fullbring must use my power to grow.” I felt my power spike like crazy the Fullbring began to cover my arm I was controlling the darkness that came from it. 

Before we could finish someone cut through the fish take Fullbring and I was covered in a soul reaper shihakusho of black spiritual energy. In front of me was tall skinny man, the other member of xcution called the man Tsukishima, my power was strong but the skinny man was faster. When I attacked Tsukishima told me I still wasn’t strong enough and wasn’t complete yet and I still had a long way to go. If Ginjo didn’t join Tsukishima would have killed me. The only thing that stopped the battle of Ginjo and me vs. Tsukishima was the blond boy Yukio sucking us into his Fullbring.

The next part was inside Yukio’s Fullbring, invaders must die, and we were training inside the dimension within Yukio’s PSP. My opponent for this training was Ginjo he used his Fullbring and I formed mine into the form I took during the fight with Tsukishima. Inside the game I was getting better but Ginjo had the upper hand and took me down to 1 life. At the same time Orihime join us in the game.

Rukia pov   
With the advice the busty hollow queen gave me I dove into inner world and met my Zanpakuto spirit, then asked her “can you guide me to my inner hollow?” she then said to me “I thought you would never asked, that was all you needed to gain control over her, now follow me.” I followed the spirit deeper and deeper in the see a black castle of western design. I asked my Zanpakuto “Sode no Shirayuki, do you have any idea what that castle is?” the Zanpakuto spirit replied with “my guess is a mix of your emotions, your twins emotions and the future they needed to tell you about and all that explains why your hollow is out of control too many emotions mixing. We need to go inside and discover what they need to tell you that should restore let you gain control.” Inside the castle there were Christian crosses all over the place almost, something I couldn’t place. I turned a corner to see the petals of Senbonzakura all over the walls, the next hall steel tubes. After a few more hall of images I couldn’t figure out I found the twins saying “master hollow power, the black king of white is coming the 1000 years has nearly passed the blood war, will begin soon.” The bodies of the twins vanished into 2 new Zanpakutos and I heard their last voices of the twins say “when you need us say unite, and our names Shizuka and Homura.” The Zanpakuto were twin short swords. I asked Sode no Shirayuki “would you lend your power to my hollow form in battle?” The Zanpakuto then nodded agreeing to help and said “the command to add me to the combine weapon is ‘aid me Sode no Shirayuki’, If this enemy is that strong I will need to see you again soon for bankai mastery.”

I then existed my inner world to see Ururu, the little girl from Urahara’s shop, was looking over me, picked me up by the head, went over to Harribel, handed her a phone and said “call us if anything goes bad and try to find other Espada left please Mr. Urahara will give you something good if you help.” she handed the busty Arrancar a book and said “this explains how to use the phone it is set up, if it breaks we will come to check on you.” The next thing the little girl did was drag me through a open portal. The little girl stood me up and Urahara said “place your spirit power in this sword and bring it with you to the soul society and tell all the soul reaper to do the same it will restore Ichigo’s powers to beyond their former levels early. Ichigo’s predecessor is trying to use him and you can’t restore him till he is down to nothing.” I then filled the sword and left with it through Urahara’s gate to the soul society, this time the gate took me to straight to the sereitei, in the squad meeting hall. Everyone knew what to do. 

Ichigo pov 

The battle wasn’t going well but, I was saved when Orihime came and heal me. Chad also came with her and said “we will need her help in this fight but I didn’t come to just bring Orihime I came to train myself.” Then he left into his own training room.

While Ginjo was getting impatient and attacked before I was healed I got to see Orihime’s new power a counter shield. Then I returned to battle Ginjo, and this time I tried to get in closer it turns out Orihime being in the room made me fight harder wanting to defend her it made me invent new ways to fight and see Ginjo’s style. The problem was I couldn’t fully read Ginjo his style told me nothing and in the moment of my loss of focus Ginjo slashed my eyes blinding me. Then the man taunted me and hit me until I began to see the man’s spirit and then my hollow Zanpakuto said “keep drawing on me your power is almost complete.” I then attacked Ginjo and in the last explosion of power Ginjo said “that is it your power is complete. I had to play the villain to force out your true resolve. Welcome to xcution.”


	6. Bleached love-ru chapter 6 sting of betrayal solace of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a dark chapter dealing with the entire Tsukishima’s power; it will be slightly different than in canon with his power being more sinister   
> The other part of this chapter will cover more growth in Yami’s and Ichigo’s relationship as well as have a lemon scene  
> Please vote in poll on my profile for other story I will keep up with the winner will join get at least 1 update in December

Hollow speech   
Normal speech 

Lala pov   
My training was going the new symptom or could it be ability was a voice in my head, the funny this was the voice sounded very close to but a little different. This voice sounded soothing in contrast to how I was fighting hollows; with the number of hollows decreasing I was starting to have to battle test my less successful machines. The next thing the voice said to me was “come inside.” I asked her “where and why?” the voice said “to your inner world I want to meet you, no we want to meet you.” I then asked “who are you?” the voice then sounded like 2 voices “we started as your imaginary friends when you were lonely little girl before you dad let you have friends, then when you made some we went away, but have sex with Ichigo brought us in your inner world as Zanpakuto spirits.” I then asked “how do you meet you face to face.” the voices said in unison “the easiest way is meditation.” 

I read about mediation in some of Ichigo’s book he would practice mediation to help calm himself down. When I did ask my fiancé he said “sit on the floor in front of me, then close your eyes, control you breathing and last think of a peaceful place. I followed the directions he said then I was in father’s castle on the highest tower, I would go there to think or to calm down. I spent lot of time there that time went up when father tried to marry me off. I was forced to leave it father found my hiding spot. 

Then in my spot along with me were 2 girl both looked similar to me, the girl on the right had long green hair with a whip on the belt of the leotard and wore a leather leotard and the girl on the left had had long platinum blond hair and was wearing a black gothic Lolita dress and seemed lonely and sad. The right girl said “I am _____ and I am your aggressive side born of the desire for sex and anger at father for pushing all of the men on you.” I asked before the other girl could talk I asked “why couldn’t I here your name.” the left girl then said “it is because your power isn’t high enough yet, your power is growing in response to Ichigo’s but it not enough to here my name yet. I have the same name as my other half but I am your side born from being alone, I am the sadness you hide from the world with your bright smile, I also hold the power your mother left you but you don’t the power to use it with you own will I just protect you from people using you in ways you don’t want to be used. If you could make another temporary shell you could use the both of use without switching until you get a more suitable vessel.” 

When I came out my inner world I went to the pocket dimension I made using my ship to work on another pseudo Zanpakuto. This room was made so nobody that doesn’t know were I am can find me and only Rukia, Ichigo, my father and my sisters could open even if there could find the entrance. I then turned on some music I got from Ichigo’s room and went to work.

Ichigo pov   
After Ginjo welcomed me I had Orihime heal my injuries and after she did Orihime crashed from sugar overload and energy loss. I was then forced to carry the busty girl to room the blond boy made for her to sleep. The next thing, I did was sets of 100 pushups I could do no more. 

Orihime pov  
After Ichigo was finished I had a flash of memory, strangely with Tsukishima in them. I didn’t think much of it then left for school with Chad along with me. The man felt like my friend like I always knew him like he always protected me like he would never hurt me.

Chad pov  
It was Saturday was the school day was short today, after class was done we met Riruka, who was in her normal dress and just went to school to with draw. The girl said she was simply going to school to recruit Ichigo and just that. Now that Ichigo was finished training she had no need for school. As we walk back to the hideout Tsukishima came from the shadows and impaled the maroon haired girl with his sword then ran off leaving Orihime to head and me to chase the man down. He was fast enough to easily dodge my attack then jumped to a building for me to chase and even complimented my attack. 

The skinny man’s speed was insane I would call it close to Ichigo’s standard speed after gaining bankai, the speed made it impossible for attacks to land. When I did hit and made him fall to the ground waiting for Orihime to make the attack she hesitated like she didn’t want to attack and when I asked the man “what did you do to her?” Tsukishima them said “same thing I did to you.” I then noticed a light cut to neck it seemed like painless nick and then I passed out.

Yami pov   
I knew something was going strange with me I used to pick up any book but recently it was only romance novels. I wanted to read more and more of them, I did it to fill my emptiness it was like something or someone was missing but I couldn’t be sure. Some of the novels said the feeling of missing could be love. 

I have tried asked Lala but she must be holed up in the lab working on something and Ichigo is training in somewhere I couldn’t find him, with my entire new friend scattered I was getting lonely. There was 1 girl I met walking around the city a girl named Mikan, the girl was in the same class as Ichigo’s sisters but never really met.

Ichigo pov   
Ginjo explained to me about how the powers were growing and that when my soul reaper powers return they would get stronger as well as all the exercise was to increase stamina from long Fullbring use. After our talk I materialized my Fullbring and asked for a mirror, the Fullbring took the form of a sword and armor and the armor was almost like a power ranger without the helmet. My next move was to test the Fullbring against monsters made by Yukio in the form and level of standard hollows, it turns out my Fullbring was able to take them out with ease. Then hollow Zangetsu said “your level is about what you were before you first gained shikai maybe a little higher and your growth rate is higher as well. If everything goes as planned you should be max in 2 weeks.” 

After I left the video game world I went home to see Yuzu and Karin at home and asked “where are Lala and Yami?” Yuzu replied “Lala has been holed up in her lab and said ‘please don’t bother me’ and Yami hasn’t stopped by ever I heard a friend from school talk about her.” then I walked into the living room to see Tsukishima on the couch. When I went up to him the twins treated the tall man as a friend and calling all my normal friends from school they all seemed to know Tsukishima as a friend as well. 

I then received a phone call from Ginjo saying “he got all of the xcution members. Go find somewhere to hide.” I knew 1 place to go the place Yami was staying I knew needed to go to Dr. Mikado’s new clinic. When arrived after running I saw Mikado and said “I could use something to calm myself down.” The busty Doctor said “ok since you are going to become king of the Deviluke and look like you had a rough day, I will give some of my sake.” Mikado then gave me a beaker full of wine and said “sorry but I haven’t got any wine glasses.” I said after a sip of the wine “as long as it doesn’t do anything to me change me into a girl or something.” After a few more drink I was out.

Yami pov   
I was going to Mikado’s new office to sleep, since she offered me a place to. The first thing I saw in the office was Ichigo and Mikado smelling of alcohol. Then I asked Mikado “what is Ichigo doing here did he bring another hurt alien?” the busty Doctor then said slightly drunk “he was in trouble and needed a place to rest. I tried to seduce the boy but he just said ‘too much boob don’t like that much.’ He was ranting about somebody named Tsukishima and how he took his friends or something. 

Ichigo then came up to me and then drunk said “I like you Yami or golden darkness or what ever you want to be called. If you want a place to stay Lala could make you a room.” I then said back “so you want me to live in your house.” He then replied drunk “of course I like you, we have more in common than Lala and I. we both like to read and both have that look.” I always noticed that distant look in Ichigo really this is the most he talked to me. I than kissed the strawberry blond and was instantly started to feel intoxicated in seemed to be a mix of the alcohol and Ichigo’s own power. We then waked to a room and went onto a bed. I heard Mikado say “that can be your room then. I guess I don’t get to argue with horny drunks.”

The mix made me feel hot and want to take off my cloths my crouch was feeling wet. I knew that meant it wanted sex. I have had sex before when the job required it but the nanomachines inside would always take the broken hymen as another injury to heal so everything was like the first. This wetness felt different, my mind felt different I had sex but never with somebody had I really wanted to most of my targets was awful people. 

Lemon start 

Ichigo began to come up to me and started to kiss while undoing his belt. In response in stopped our kissing to take off my dress. His next move was to start licking my right nipple and rubbing my sex through my panties. He then asked “is it ok to take them off.” I nodded yes then he began to lick my sex. For a drunken person it was like his body knew what to do. Most of my target would just rub my sex then penetration if I was horny enough and after cumming I would kill the target. After I came the first time Ichigo inserted his sex into mine. He was bigger than most of my target and better rubbing at the same time. It didn’t take long before we came at the same time Ichigo. But Ichigo was still going and went for a 2nd round and keep going till I lost all since of how many times we lasted and pasted out.

Lemon end 

Ichigo pov   
I woke up in an unknown bed then figured out I was naked and looked next to me to see Yami asleep as well. I heard her wake up and say “you are something. That is best sex I had.” The next thing I heard was my phone ringing and saw it was Ginjo and picked up to hear “were are you Ichigo and were have you been.” I then said “sorry I needed to calm down and someone gave me too much whine. It kicked my ass.” He then said “send me you location if it is safe.” I said “It should be.” Then I sent him the location of the clinic, got dressed and told Yami “I have to go and do something, if I come back ok I will come back and see again if I am ok.” 

Isshan pov  
Urahara, Rukia and I were preparing for the moment the Fullbringers drain Ichigo’s powers. I know because Ginjo tried to get my powers after the soul society sealed his but waited till Ichigo wanted power most. Fullbring would help my son use his full soul reaper powers outside his body but xcution especially Tsukishima just wanted more powers.

Ichigo pov  
Ginjo asked me outright “did you fucking have sex in your downtime?” I then said ‘you don’t need to know that this whole Tsukishima issue is your problem if you didn’t reveal me to him my friends wouldn’t be in trouble.” Ginjo then said “sorry I never meant to bring Tsukishima to you, but I think I found out his power. He makes it seems like they are friends or family he might have even replaced their memories of you with himself.” Then I asked Ginjo “would killing Tsukishima free my friends?” Ginjo said “there is no guarantee.” After he said that Yukio found us and revealed he had a tracker on Ginjo. The next thing he said was “come back so Tsukishima could ‘bring us back to our senses’” 

I decided to follow the blond boy to mansion Tsukishima was using and when we got inside Tsukishima said “welcome” at the door and invited us in. inside the house Tsukishima had invite many of my friends it looked like a party. I then got Tsukishima alone and brought my Fullbring bring out and attacked the tall man. This time I had speed on my side. I then asked my hollow Zanpakuto “how much power can we use.” He said “about 45% of your max it isn’t over flowing but will come back slowly. You can use about 8 Getsuga Tensho before gassing out and if you pace it I would say as many as 10.” I said to him “that should be all we need.”

On the other side of the room Ginjo was fighting the other Xcution members. I him Tsukishima with 5 cross Getsuga and then removed his arm with a full on Getsuga Tensho. But before I could make the killing blow Orihime came and healed the tall man, seeing my friends defend the man made me angrier and fuller of despair. The addition of Chad and Orihime made the fight harder. I ran to try and get away from my friends, but the tan thin man came after me. I could tell I was getting tired due to his ability to block my next Getsuga. To avoid me Tsukishima went to the woods to hide and attacked I would have been hit if Ginjo didn’t take the attack for me and fell from the sky. When I went to check on Ginjo I was met by Uryu who said “relax I am on your side, my attacker wasn’t Tsukishima it was the bulky guy next to you.” 

Then before he could do any more Tsukishima got my glasses friend nearly removing his arm. The next words out of the bulky man’s mouth were “I always was your enemy. I had Tsukishima stab me once so I would believe I was your friend then let him stand me again to regain my true self your enemy I trained you in Fullbring to gain your vast powers for myself. 1 last thing Tsukishima never killed the former substitute soul reaper of this town. I joined him willingly to gain the hidden power of the Shiba clan. Your power reserves were a 2nd thought if you never gain that power your reverses would help as well. I will take the power from your father and your sisters and take the power from your girlfriends if that isn’t enough.” He said all of that while his sword was in my chest draining my power. My hollow Zanpakuto said “your power is fading fast soon I won’t be able to speak to you.” 

The Bulky man finished draining me with my Fullbring leaving me in a white light. The next thing that happened was the rain started to fall as I cried out in horror and despair. I knew at this moment I couldn’t protect my sisters, my friends, and my fiancé on earth or even my new lover. I felt useless as the rain fell on me. I then said “give it back.” Ginjo’s next words were “let the despair of your uselessness back you. This is goodbye.”

 

End of chapter   
Next week will be the final chapter of the Fullbring arc with the final battle of Ichigo and his surprise team and xcution. After that will be next chapter of sage of Britannia, star wars seed and the pull winner followed by a few calmer more ecchi humor chapters of this before I get into the 1000 year blood war arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter   
> Next week will be the final chapter of the Fullbring arc with the final battle of Ichigo and his surprise team and xcution. After that will be next chapter of sage of Britannia, star wars seed and the pull winner followed by a few calmer more ecchi humor chapters of this before I get into the 1000 year blood war arc.


	7. Bleached love-ru 7 revenge and victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final battles vs. the xcution who fights who will be different Yami, Lala and Hiyori will fight along with Rukia   
> Also there will be more character development for Yami and Lala and more twists coming along with a few twists Ichigo will be stronger but not completely over powered   
> This chapter will also hint to something happening in the next few chapters.

Hollow/Zanpakuto speech  
Normal speech   
Technique 

Lala pov   
I was working on my 2nd pseudo Zanpakuto, when I noticed water drops on it. For some reason I was crying. I then felt overcome with sadness and then the voices of my Zanpakuto spirits said “that should be enough for combat, we need to goto Ichigo. You can give him power. He is running out of spirit power and fast.” I asked them “how do I find Ichigo?” the gothic Lolita spirit said “I can guide you put on something combat ready and get running.” I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to get something fast to eat to hear Yuzu ask “What are you in a hurry for big sister Lala are you planning to see Ichi and Tsukishima?” that name at the end was someone Ichigo didn’t like. When I slept in his bed recently I heard him say that name in a much more negative light. The gothic Zanpakuto spirit said “there is something wrong with both twins, somebody most likely that Tsukishima person but something in them a false bond. I can remove it.” 

The next thing I knew I felt my spirit energy grow in insane levels. The spirits then said in unison “Ichigo’s power is back to max and all the extra power is flowing into you.” I then went into my inner world and saw my spirit each holding a blade the leotard girl said “my name is savage heart the release command is ‘slash savage heart” here is my blade use your Fullbring ability to shape your pseudo-Zanpakuto into this.” She then handed thin sword. The gothic Lolita spirit then said “my name is severing heart and my release command is ‘rip severing heart’ use your Fullbring to shape your complete pseudo-Zanpakuto into this.” Then she handed me a small knife. 

I then held up my pseudo-Zanpakutos and said “Slash savage heart and rip severing heart. Fullbring dues machina shape them.” The blades changed into the shapes I needed them to take, then gothic Lolita spirit spoke to me “these vessels won’t last very long, I would say 10 minutes max. 1st use me to cut the false bond by stabbing my blade into each twin then pump them with power.” I did as the spirit said and after each quick stab the twins pasted out. I then wrote a note for Isshan saying “I freed your daughters from Tsukishima. I am heading to help Ichigo and will bring him back home. 

Yami pov  
I woke up from the long sex session less sore than I thought. The nanomachines must have worked overtime to heal me, most of the time even after light sex sessions I wake up sore the next day but this time I didn’t. I also relived my face was covered in tears. Then when I blinked I was in a place that looked like the lab I was born and in front of me was a girl that looked like my mirror image but black hair and a yellow dress and then I asked her “who are you are were are we?” the girl said “we are in your inner world. Before I tell you my name what is yours?” I replied to her “golden darkness.” She replied to me “no that isn’t your name. What name where you born with, what name did your mother give you?” I thought back to what she meant, I was created I didn’t have a mother but then I remembered my creator and the person that whose egg I was made from Tearju Lunatique. She called me Eve and since it was her egg she could be considered my mother. I then said it the girl in front of me “my name is Eve Lunatique.” The girl then said “good job Eve; I don’t know why you have been using my name. I am your Zanpakuto sprit. I was born when you and Ichigo had sex. His power brings power out of other but his seed inserts that power into his lovers. Right now he needs help. Get dressed and I will guide you to him.” I quickly did as she said and jumped out the window to avoid teasing Mikado would give, and then followed the voice as she guided me. The spirit then said “one last thing I need you to use your nanomachines to make you something to hope my spirit for use until we get a true vessel.” I asked the spirit “what shape does it need to be?” she then said “it needs to be a sword that can change shape and last for this battle at the very least.” I then did as she said and continued on.

Ichigo pov  
I was crying in sadness and powerlessness as Ginjo started to walk away with my power then, I felt something enter my chest. I then turned my head to see it was Rukia. The sword Rukia had was filling up my power again then my hollow zanpakuto said “Ichigo that sword piercing you is refilling your reserves you are over your old max and still over flowing again. Bankai and even the hollow form we went into fighting Ulquiorra, if you need that power the release command is ‘scream zangetsu’ raise the blade then say it. You also no longer need to eject your soul to access full soul reaper powers just activate your Fullbring to use them.” 

Rukia pov  
After the sword did its job there was a tornado of power and I then looked to see ichigo in soul reaper garb with what looked to be the Fullbring armor under it. Ichigo then said “Rukia.” I could tell Ichigo’s Zanpakuto had changed. I then responded with “hi again it’s been away.” He then asked “how did the training go?” I replied with “hollow under control, sadly I got pulled out before I could achieve Bankai.” I then kicked Ichigo’s face for the display of tears. Then I came up to Ichigo and kissed him on the lips. 

Ichigo pov  
Ginjo then asked “how could you restore Ichigo’s powers if I took them all?” I replied “you didn’t take everything, the true core of my powers are in my soul. You took 99% of them but the 1% + whatever was in that sword restored my powers.” I then said to Rukia “I know your power isn’t enough to fully restore me who else put power in.” Before Rukia could respond, a Senkaimon opened in the sky to reveal Renji, Toshiro, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Hiyori. Renji then said “it wasn’t just Rukia’s powers it was every powerful member of the 13 court guards. Also Ichigo how the fuck did get 2 girls.” 

As Renji said that Lala and Yami arrived and I responded with “3 girls.” Then Hiyori said “if Ichigo needs more girlfriends he can count me.” Renji then said “fuck you Ichigo how do you get all the girls.” I responded with “the pink hair girl teleported in my bath tub and the blond in the black top and shorts tried to kill me and Rukia was arranged to marry me and Hiyori I don’t know.” The short blond soul reaper said “you took my first kiss.” I then asked my hollow zanpakuto “why did you kiss her?” the zanpakuto spirit said “I like feisty girls.” I then face palmed and said to Hiyori “my hollow did it while he was in control but you can be 1 of my concubines.” That statement made the Hiyori blush. 

I then attacked Ginjo but he blocked and I hit him with a weaker Getsuga Tensho thinking it knock the man out him out but all it did was make him smoke a little. Not wanting to get rained on anymore I showed Ginjo a full power Getsuga and blew away all the rain clouds. The fight went on with the 2 of us exchanging blows until Ginjo revealed Fullbring armor just like mine. With Orihime and Chad waving from Tsukishima, Urahara and my dad knocked them out. Then my father said “good job son, 2 more girls to your harem.” The other xcution members then came to Ginjo and said “you promised to split Ichigo’s powers with all of us.” The Ginjo said “ok I will do as promised.” Then slashed Jackie, Giriko, Riruka and Yukio with his sword filling them with some of my Fullbring power changing their appearances. Then Giriko said “Ichigo’s power is amazing I feel so young.” 

Yukio used his power to make my attack on all the Fullbring useless then Lala and Yami came and said we want to join the fight as well. Yukio’s next move was to say “lets decide this my individual fights xcution vs your team pick 7 fighters. 

It was Toshiro vs Yukio, Hiyori vs Jackie, Rukia vs Riruka, Yami vs Moe, Lala vs Tsukishima, Kenpachi vs Giriko and Ginjo vs myself.

Kenpachi pov  
I never wanted to fight the eye patch man but had no choice. He came and said he was strong even changed into a hulking monster and talked all big only. I then killed him with a slice down his body, fight over. I was then returned to the living world with the others that didn’t get to fight to watch the remaining battles. I then was getting ready to leave when Yachiru got on my back and said “you can’t leave till everyone is ready to leave and Toshiro and Byakuya have things to do after the fights. 

Lala pov  
The battle started with my opponent trying to cut stab me but I caught the blade in my bare hand leaving a gash down my hand. Then the tall thin man said “I got you girl if my book of the end breaks flesh it lets me take control of your memories.” I then said “hi my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke who are you mister...?” he said “my name is Shukuro Tsukishima and how did my book of the end not let me place myself in your memories?” I replied with “it would never work on me due to the inheritance from my mother. My mother has the ability to enthrall men with just a look, 1 of my younger sisters gained the ability to enthrall plants and the other gained the ability to enthrall animals and for me I gained the ability to prevent mind control or alteration and my zanpakuto can reject control and cut false bonds.” The spirit of severing heart then said to me “that man has implanted memories into the battlefield stab my blade into the ground to cancel it.” 

I then did as she said and told the tall man, “Mr. Tsukishima I disabled your control of the land, now give your power willingly and I won’t to remove it your power is to dangerous and can break minds. My mother had to seal her gaze to prevent trouble so I must do take yours.” Tsukishima then screamed “YOU CAN’T TAKE IT I WON’T LET YOU TAKE MY FRIENDS!” I replied “I see Mr. Tsukishima so we have to fight.” I then pulled out my phone and called Peke out and said “Mr. Tsukishima this phone is my Fullbring Dues Machina. Deus Machina activate Peke dash mode.” Peke changed to an outfit to enhance my speed to match Tsukishima’s. I then said “I am sorry Peke but I might have to fix you after this.” The dress robot said “it is ok Lady Lala use me as you need if I break in your service it is helping you.” 

I then pulled out my other Pseudo-zanpakuto and dashed to the thin man, but he blocked my first attacks. I attacked again then attacked again and again each strike tiring the man out but with my Peke suit I could keep going for at least another hour. Then my dagger pierced the man and I drained his Fullbring from him. I said to severing heart “please seal that power away don’t let anyone touch even me ever again.” The spirit said “ok miss Lala I will keep it sealed in your soul until the day you die.” Tsukishima started to scream/cry as his sword vanished into my inner world 

“NO IT CAN’T GONE I DON’T WANT TO LOSE EVERYTHING.” He tried to attack me again my his bare hand and screamed “GIVE IT BACK I WANT MY POWER BACK, I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK.” I replied to the man “sorry I can’t do that people are supposed to make bonds on their own not make fake bonds. If you want a real friend I will be your friend.” He then slapped away my out stretched hand and screamed “FUCK YOU BITCH I DON’T WANT YOUR PITY. IF I CAN’T HAVE POWER BACK OR HURT YOU I GUESS I HAVE TO DIE.” The next thing I knew Tsukishima pulled out a razor blade from his pants pocketed and took it to his own neck, slicing his veins, arteries and windpipe. Then blood poured out and he said wheezing “I get the last laugh bitch.” Then wimp limp and was dead. 

I was sent back to the real world next to the other soul reapers and asked them “what do we do till the other fighters are done.”

Byakuya pov   
I walked up to Isshan and said “is there anywhere we can go to discuss the wedding of our children. The Kurosaki/Shiba patriarch then said “I guess we can go into the 1 of the rooms on that mansion.” We walked towards the house and into the mansion to find a close room and I asked the man in front of me “the Kuchiki elder want know have any of your children developed the secret treasure of the Shiba family.” Isshan then said “no there is still time, they are all young it takes years to gain them and they might never gain them. I am fairly sure that ability died out.” I then said “it didn’t if Rukia saw right your nephew Kaien’s eyes change before his death.

Isshan then said “so it could happen but why didn’t ichigo gain them in your fight then.” I said “my guess is he either can’t gain them or wasn’t pushed hard enough yet.” The patriarch then said “it is hard to say I only saw someone with the treasure once in my life and he died fighting a vasto lorde I ever got to ask him how he did it and the secrets of it can only be viewed by someone that has gained it.” I said “the elders will still want the marriage even if your son never gains it due to his heroism, the treasure is just a plus. I then said let’s go back and wait for the fights to end.” 

Yami/eve pov

I was in a forest with a boy with his hair in a weird style he looked younger than me or anyone else but I knew what I had to do I knew I had to kill him. He said “I don’t like fighting girl blondie but I will take you down and have some fun.” He then licked his lips in a very sexual manner. I said “no you can’t have sex with me boy only ichigo can do that anymore. If that is all you have boy you couldn’t take me anyway.” I then ran as fast as Ichigo and got behind the boy without even knowing his name I took out the pseudo-zanpakuto I made from my Nano-machines and cut off his head. As he died I was sent back with Ichigo’s father, the eyepatch man and the man with longhair and asked “how long have the 3 of you been waiting.” Then a short pink haired girl popped out and said “not long blondie my name is Yachiru what is yours?” I said to the girl “Eve Lunatique. I am hungry do you have any food.” 

Then a man with a stripped hat came out and said “I thought your name was golden darkness or Yami.” I replied with “no that wasn’t my real name my zanpakuto forced me to go by my original name to use her power. Give me food now.” He then pulled out a bag of green tea candy and said “have this little girl.” I took the candy and started eating the bag.”

Hiyori pov   
My opponent was a dark skin woman most likely western her skin tone was darker than Chad’s. the woman was in a white bodysuit with a black hat and with a motorcycle tailpipe sticking out of it. I then said “my name is Hiyori Sarugaki. What is yours?” the woman said “my name is Jackie Tristan.” As the tailpipe made engine sounds, I knew those sounds from the bickers that would try and squat around our former base.

Rukia pov  
The battlefield the marron haired girl and I was full of stuffed animals and sweets. I wanted to take all those animals for my room but then the voice of my hollow said “you don’t need to steal them; your mate can get stuffed animals just like those. We need to kill the girl, she wants to steal ichigo and isn’t willing to share. You should make it cold to drive her out.” 

Toshiro pov  
My battlefield was just the boy taunting and blasting me. I was sure the boy was just fucking with me wanting me to show my power. 

Ichigo pov   
The battlefield Yukio placed Ginjo and I in was another fake Kurakara town. Then Uryu showed up and said that Ginjo could have been the last substitute soul reaper. I just told him to stay out of my way and not distract me. 

Hiyori pov   
I then started by going shikai and attacking the woman but then she revved the engine on her and covered he body in filth increasing her strength and speed. The filth covered woman’s first move was to kick at my body but I ducked and avoided her. I said to her “I see your speed and power increased but it isn’t enough.” I then said Bankai and my zanpakuto gained 7 extra blades and each blade extended and dug into her body, each blade hit a major artery or vein. I then said “sorry Jackie girl but you won’t last much longer.” She then said with her last breath “how are you so strong.” Before I could answer she passed out from blood loss and died.

Yukio pov   
I was watching from my control room and the other xcution members dropped like flies 3 fighters had already died. Then the white haired captain barged in. 

Toshiro pov  
The boy before me claimed to be a god and made monsters. That I could easily defeat. I could tell from how the boy talked he was neglected by his parents, took their money and lead them to suicide. It didn’t take me long to cover the boy in ice so he couldn’t move.

Rukia pov   
As my hollow said the drop in temperature brought the maroon haired girl and she said “ok I will come out just stop dropping the temperature.” I said “no then you will steal ichigo from us.” The girl then sent a giant stuffed animal at me, her next move was to attack me with a slime but I froze it. The next thing she did was say “addiction shot Rukia Kuchiki I hereby permit you.” Then I woke up in a stuffed animal body, I could still move the same but when I tried hado it blew up in my face and I couldn’t use my zanpakuto. Then my hollow said “if you can’t use your other powers use me, my power can be tapped from within your soul.” I then said “unite Shizuka and Homura.” Then I burst out of the stuffed animal. 

Riruka pov  
I then saw Rukia burst out of the stuffed devil her black soul reaper garb was replaced by a with tattered dress with a black cape and in her right hand was a scythe hooked downwards on 1 end and upward slightly on the other end. she hair changed to light grey purple and her eyes had slits. With her free hand she picked up her zanpakuto and looked over me and said in a distorted voice “I don’t want to be a stuffed bunny and I don’t like explosions in my face.” 

As I thought of my imminent death I thought of my past and how I met Ginjo. She then stabbed her zanpakuto into arm and froze it solid. The arm she froze was my good arm and the girl then grabbed my ice covered arm and shattered it. I was happy I my nerves were dead and I couldn’t feel the pain. I was feeling nothing but fear of my coming death. I was holding the pee in my bladder just so she couldn’t use it to hurt me worse. She then said “so you like playing with animals made of stuffing how about you play with mine.” I then saw behind her monsters made on ice and each of them were bunnies with rabbit ears like those on her head. Seeing the ice creations, I lost it and pissed myself then the girl moved and high speed behind me and I could no longer feel my legs. I was now laying on the ground I tried to move my legs but nothing moved and then I moved my head to see my lowers body on the ground after seeing it I passed out.

Rukia pov  
I was surprised by the brutality and nastiness the hollow brought about me even if I was in control. I wasn’t sure I wanted to kill her but wasn’t sure how much the scythe could cut. As the girl died I was transported back into the living world to see Isshan and my father. Then Isshan ran to me and he said “what did Kaien’s eyes look like in his last moments. Before I could answer him, I felt myself pass out using the hollow powers must have drained me more than I thought. 

Uryu pov   
I was watching Ginjo attack and could tell that the bulky man had Ichigo’s spiritual power and each attack was laced with it. I the saw Ichigo use a Getsuga Tensho on the man only for him to counter the move and use his own Getsuga Tensho.

Toshiro pov   
I had made the boy free the 2 of us from his dimension but he couldn’t free ichigo and Ginjo until their fight was finished. It seemed Ginjo was fueling the space. I was in the living world with the other soul reapers that came along with the pink haired girl and the blond girl dressed in all black. 

Then the pink head came up to me and said “my name is Lala and his is Yami. What is your name?” Before I would reply the blond in the black dress said “don’t call me Yami any more call me Eve now.” I then looked at the pink haired girl, saw something moving from behind her skirt and asked “is that and tail and why do you have a tail Ms. Lala?” she then said “I am an alien from another planet.” I then turned to Hiyori and asked “I thought the 3rd seat from squad 11 was supposed to come.” The blond loli then said “he was but he lost to me at paper rock scissors. I wanted to test my new abilities as well. The problem was the girl was too weak and didn’t put up a good fight.”

I then wondered how the girl had trained all I really knew about her was she was in squad 12 and a vizard just like ichigo. I also knew she was a vice captain before my time. 

Ichigo pov   
Ginjo and I were exchanging blows and after a clash Ginjo got me away by saying Tsukishima is dead. Then he said when a fullbringer dies the effects of ability go away. He said that to try and get me to stop fighting. Then he tried to break my will by saying the soul society was the enemy. He told me how the combat pass worked then he tried to convince me my soul reaper friends didn’t care. I knew every last word Ginjo said was bullshit I knew even the head captain admired me on some level. I told his shut up and then went Bankai and that power broke the dimension and brought the 2 of us back to the living world. 

I knew I wanted to kick Ginjo’s ass for making me cry and to protect my friends. Then Ginjo went Bankai in return. The man’s hair went white and his eyes went red and he had 4 purple light wings on his back. He told me he had the power of a hollow as well but then I said “so do I, please Yami, Lala, Rukia and Hiyori don’t be afraid I am in total control of this, Shriek Zangetsu” 

Uryu pov   
I then Ichigo in the form he took during the fight with the 4th espada. The next move was Ginjo’s he attacked with a Getsuga Tensho but ichigo caught the blast and canceled it and said in a distorted voice “is that the best you have? That was nothing I will show you power, Getsuga Tensho.” The 2 opponents then crashed to the ground and ichigo returned to normal Bankai and slashed into Ginjo the cut severed an artery and Ginjo fell to the ground dying. His last move was to crawl to the body of Tsukishima and he said “sorry I never wanted this.” 

 

Ichigo pov   
After the fight I went to see the girl then Hiyori said to me “tomorrow you have to take me on a date then you have to take Rukia on a date the day after that.” I then knew how that my problems were growing I knew things were going to peaceful but I had more to protect. The next thing I knew was Yami came up to me and said “don’t call me Yami or golden darkness call me Eve now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done   
> Next week will be new chapter of sage of Britannia, then star wars seed then a new chapter of sabers rebirth and towards Christmas a new chapters of this.


	8. Bleached love-ru chapter 8 eyes and mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please vote for poll on fanfiction www.fanfiction.net/~michelous  
> This chapter will be the first calm down sillier chapter after the xcution arc
> 
> This chapter will mainly focus on Yuzu, Karin and Yami with some characters introduced
> 
> I am still working on planning how to splice events of 1000-year blood war and to love ru meah will play a different role
> 
> Warning minor Naruto elements

Yuzu pov  
I woke up to see my sister sleeping next to me I don’t remember when we fell asleep but the time was 5:55pm and I had to start dinner soon. The next thing I noticed was my vision seemed better. It seemed I could see things moving more slowly then I shook Karin to wake her and when she fully opened her eyes I noticed they were different at 1st glance they looked almost completely white but with a 2nd look I noticed her irises were larger, the pupils were gone and light pink almost white. I then said to her “Karin, what is with your eyes? Karin responded with “Yuzu. what is with yours?”

Karin pov  
When I opened my eyes and got a look at my twin’s eyes I noticed her brown eyes changed to red and now had 3 extra comma-like pupils. I then noticed my field of vision was wider. I could see more of the room. Before the 2 of us could run to the get a mirror and see our own eyes, Ichigo, Lala, Yami, Rukia, dad and a man I have never seen with long black hair that look a little like Rukia came through the door. When I eyed our dad I yell at him “what the hell is with our eyes old man?” Our father and Ichigo ran up to us then Dad said “Yuzu Sharingan and Karin byakugan. It has been a very long time since I have seen byakugan and I have never seen Sharingan only seen it in art of paintings of my ancestors.” Ichigo then asked “what makes funny looking eyes so special?”

Our father then “Yuzu has Sharingan eyes, the give serval abilities 1st the user can see and detect spirit energy and tell changes in it she could even tell who was under Aizen’s manipulation, 2nd it lets her read lips, movements and fighting style letting her copy anything except zanpakuto abilities, she would still need to practice the moves. 3rd her eyes will give her hypnotic abilities close to Aizen’s my guess is the traitorous former captain had Kaien killed and tried to have the hollow copy his powers. The last ability of stage 1 Sharingan is ability to predict opponent’s movants. I was never told how but the Sharingan have 2 stages of growth.”

He then said “Karin has the Byakugan it gives her 359-degree vision, lets her see through most objects, up to 10 kilometers away, follow movement but not on the level of the Sharingan, it lets her have magnification vision and see spiritual energy better than Sharingan. It also lets you see the points in which spiritual energy and block it much like acupuncture and acupressure but you can send your own energy into said points to cause internal damage.”

Yami pov  
After Isshan finished his explanation of Ichigo’s twin little sisters’ eyes I walked into the middle of the room and shouted “I don’t want people to refer to be as Yami or golden darkness anymore.” Before I could say more Lala interrupted me and asked “why don’t you want us to call you golden darkness?” I said “the spirit of my zanpakuto wants me to be more true to myself and go by my real name.” Rukia then responded “so you have ended up with a fickle zanpakuto spirit, my Sode wants me to be elegant.” I said “everybody yet me talk. Call me Eve Lunatique.” Lala then spoke up “so your mother is Tearju Lunatique, I talked to her once not long be we compared a few notes.” Then Lala asked Isshan “father-in-law if your daughters have special eyes does it mean ichigo could gain eyes like those as well?”

Lala pov

Ichigo’s father then said to me “it depends, since you were last person in the house with my daughters do you have a guess?” I then laughed a little and said “I think I could have helped. my zanpakuto told me to fill the girls with my spiritual power to remove Tsukishima’s influence.” Isshan said to me “that explains it you must have pushed their spiritual power beyond their limits forcing their eyes to change. My guess if Ichigo could be forced to go beyond his limit or be placed in a situation he couldn’t escape he might gain special eyes; I don’t know that much about the eyes just things the elders of the clan told me.”

Ichigo pov  
Byakuya then said to me “if you even have the chance of passing down special eyes to my grandchildren it will make the Kuchiki elders encourage you and my daughter to have children sooner.” Then he looked at my father and asked “can you arrange a place for the wedding in a month.” My father then said “I can have our former vassal clan the Kasumiōji lend the home they have in Kurakara.” I then relieved how I was getting married to Rukia in a month and I knew from stuff I had read how insane marriage preparation was. My only solace was that it sounded like the clans would decide on stuff more than Rukia and I would.

Isshan pov

I knew I had lots of work ahead of me, I had to both get my daughters to the Shiba compound in the seireitei and talk to Kukaku about the wedding. I knew all I had to do was provide a location and get a Tuxedo or formal kimono for my son. After everyone went to sleep expect Ichigo and the girls, whom I was fairly sure were doing something sexual, I went to sleep to calm down and start preparations. The next day I woke up to see Yuzu cooking breakfast and Karin at the table studying, I then said to them “the 2 of you can’t go back to school till we solve the issue with your eyes.” Karin then said “who can help with that problem?” I said “there are 2 people that can help, Kisuke Urahara but we need to see your aunt, the interim head of our clan, Kukaku Shiba she either knows more about your eyes or knows where we can find about your eyes. So get ready to go to the Urahara shop.”

The 3 of us then headed to the shop, used his gate to the soul society and made our way to Kukaku’s house. I remembered to ask Urahara where my niece was living all I was able to get was it has close to the Seireitei west gate and we couldn’t miss it. After wondering for a while close to the gate, I saw a house with 2 giant hands close it holding a large sign that said ‘Shiba’. Karin then asked “was our aunt always so crazy?” I said “sadly she was always like this I never expected her to build a house so crazy when she got out of the seireitei.” I then knocked at the door to surprise my niece and said “seeing me alive shouldn’t be your biggest surprise look into the eyes of my daughters.” She then said “you are alive and have kids.” I answered “yes you met my son Ichigo Kurosaki I had to go by my wife’s surname but I had daughters as well.” She then looked into their eyes and said “Sharingan and Byakugan your wife must have been special.” I said “1st we need you are no longer the family head, the old law of the family said a holder of the special eyes would get that title and we to help my son deal with that old marriage contract the Kuchiki and the Shiba elders made before Kaien’s death. Remember that girl Ichigo was trying to save 2 years ago that, she was Byakuya’s daughter.” Kukaku then said “the old compound is still there and has a blood seal keeping it safe, only those with Shiba blood can enter until somebody removes the seal. There were 2 chambers in the compound I could never enter my guess is those had seals that could only be opened with the special eyes.”

Karin pov   
Before leaving a scruffy man came in then noticed dad, then noticed Kukaku then noticed Yuzu and I and said “big sister why didn’t you tell me uncle was alive, what’s with the little girls and what is with their eye?” Kukaku yelled at his and said “Ganju you are an idiot that never reads the clan documents. Those eyes are the sacred treasure of the clan and mean I am no longer the clan head. The girls are Ishan’s spawn along with Ichigo if you want to know more come back to the compound.”

It wasn’t long until we made it into the Seireitei and into the clan compound and then our aunt guided the Yuzu and I to the sealed doors. It seemed by eyes opened the first door and inside was a shrine with a book on top that said ‘truth of the Byakugan.’ These new eyes and all they showed me threw me off it seemed like I could be thrown into an arranged marriage with them but I could also use them to become better at sports or even become a soul reaper like Ichigo.

Yuzu pov  
I never was shocked to get such a gift I still wasn’t sure how I would use it from how dad described them I could use them to fight or get good at stuff faster. I have never been a fighter but might have to become a fighter. When I got to the chamber it opened with my eyes to reveal a shrine with a book saying ‘truth of the Sharingan.’

Lala pov  
Yami got to have sex with Ichigo at night so I got to have a quickie with him before school. When we made it down stairs there was breakfast and a note saying “went to help your sisters love dad.” After the 3 of us ate what food was left for us we went to school Ichigo and I went into the classroom and Yami went to the library. At the classroom the principal arrived in the room first and said “due to her pregnancy your teacher left so a new teacher will be finishing your last year. Let me introduce you to.” Then he said “come in and say your name.” the woman that entered was blond with green eyes and looked like an older and bustier version of Eve and said “my name is Tearju Lunatique.” I wasn’t sure how Eve would react when she saw a woman that could be her mother. Having already looked over the book for the course I decided to take a nap.

Tearju pov  
Called roll to see the students in my class, to see they weren’t all normal Japanese, I noticed 1 boy was tall and dark skin, another had strawberry blond hair, another girl had orange hair and a large bust then I noticed yet another girl was Lala princess of Deviluke I could spot her by the queen’s same pink hair then I called a name and noticed an open seat the student Ichigo said “she doesn’t have to show up to class Yami Konjiki spends most days reading in the library. I give her my notes to look over at the end of the day.” I then asked “can you get her then? since it is my first day I am giving a pop quiz.” When the strawberry blond boy got up I noticed how tall he was.

Ichigo pov  
I walked fast to the library to get Eve I was pretty sure this woman could be her mother, Ms. Lunatique looked just like a grown up version of Eve. I knew Eve acknowledge her as mother so she might be happy to see our teacher. It didn’t take long for me to make it to the library to see Eve reading the odyssey. I said to her quietly “eve we have a quiz there is a new teacher that wants to gauge the skill levels of her class.” Eve then said “yes I am coming. What is this new teacher like?” I replied to her “I want you to see her yourself Eve.” The blond walked through the halls with a quizzical look on her face.

When we arrived in the classroom Eve had a shocked look and shouted out “what are you doing on earth mama?” Ms. Lunatique said “in class refer to me as Ms. Lunatique and I will discuss that with you when class is over.”

Eve pov  
I then said to the teacher it might not have got to you yet my had the name on my paperwork changed to name to Eve Lunatique. Ichigo’s group of friends as well as Lala and myself finished the test quickly Lala finished first and went to sleep. Before the others students finished I heard Lala wake up and scream bloody murder. I knew it was nightmares after my first kill I had them until I learned to kill my pain. I knew after we got back to Ichigo’s house Isshan, Ichigo and I would talk to her to help the girl deal with death and help her find a way to deal with it.

After school was done I talked to Tearju the woman that was my creator and whose egg was used to make me, that meant she was my mother and asked her again “so why did you come to earth?” my mother asked me first “since when have you gone back Eve?” I replied “a friend helped me get back to my real self?” she said “ok I will have to thank that person. I came back to look for your sister project nemesis aka Meah Kurosaki. She is named for the egg donor who was the mother of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Meah pov  
I wasn’t sure where I was but the other part of me nemesis brought me to this planet to find golden darkness to force our sister to gain her darkness form. The problem is when I arrived a bunch of men grabbed me and held me with a strange power keeping me from transforming. They then took me to a dark area said “you could be the most powerful Quincy all it will take is to drink this.” Then they stuck a funnel in my mouth a poured something in. I felt it come into my mind and in my mindscape I saw a shadow devour nemesis. The man then said “now that pesky alternate personality won’t cause trouble.” Then he laughed and left me chained down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter end
> 
> Meah won’t be back till the thousand-year blood war arc and that arc will begin in 2 chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Update schedule is
> 
> Week starting 12/28/15 sage of Britannia
> 
> Week of 1/3/16 Shirou muyo
> 
> Week of 1/10/16 love and dueling
> 
> Week of 1/17/16 something new/poll winner there will be a poll
> 
> Week of 1/24/16 bleach love ru


	9. Bleached loveru chapter 9 wedding, old friends and new enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still chapter will feature Ichigo and Rukia wedding along with the lemon scene that follows, it will also cover more Yami and Tearju moment, it will also have the return 2 espada and the Sternritter and the beginning of the thousand-year blood war arc.

Eve pov   
I woke up for the first while outside Ichigo’s. I was in my own and noticed my sheets were red. After smelling I noticed it was blood then checked myself for wounds and saw none. I then went into the kitchen to Mikado and Tearju. My next action was to ask Tearju “mother do you have an idea why my panties were bloody this morning?” Tearju then said “you are changing Eve; I need to do some tests. Please come with me to the lab.” After a series of tests, she said “I noticed 2 major changes 1st your hymen stopped regenerating and 2nd your hormone balance is fully set, with your first period you can get pregnant very soon. If I had to say you will be most fertile in the next few weeks if you haven’t started using condoms with your partner you should start with this point on.”   
I then remembered what Tearju said the other day and told her “mother I have to go that woman you took the egg cell to create Meah had 3 children and they need to know they have an older sister.” Before I left Tearju gave me a box of tampons and helped me put the first in with much blushing and sexual stimulation. Tearju said “change those once a day for the next week. I also recommend you don’t have sex for the next week as well?”   
I then ran off to Ichigo’s house with knowledge in tow to see him and his sisters getting ready to leave. I then said “Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin I have something to tell you. Can we go inside and talk shortly?” Ichigo then said “ok we have 10 minutes.” I then replied with it won’t take long but you need to know.” The 3 of us then walked in, sat down in the living room and said “ok why did you rush to us?” I the said “my mother Tearju told me she worked on another project after me. She was called project nemesis.” Karin then said “what does this nemesis have to do with us?” I came back “I was getting to that. I was created from a combination of the egg cell of professor Tearju Lunatique and Nano machines. Project nemesis was made from dark matter and the egg cell of a Japanese woman. Here name was Masaki Kurosaki. From what Tearju told me the woman matches that huge picture your father hugs so nemesis is your older sister.” Yuzu then asked “how old is she and were is she?” I said “since Tearju made her after me and I am 18 years old my guess is Meah is 17 years old and for the where Tearju said the real reason she came to earth was to find Meah so my guess is your sister was in Kurakara in the recent past. I never had the chance to chance to see or meet Meah on my travels and Tearju said Meah can transform even better than I can literally Meah can look like anybody.”   
Ichigo pov   
After the bombshell of another unknown sister I was rushed off by dad for wedding related stuff, with the wedding a few days away I still had to get my wedding kimono while Rukia did hers. The lucky thing is being part of clans we didn’t have to make the major wedding choices ourselves for the Shiba side it was Kukaku along with Yuzu and Karin learning from her, Kukaku said the twins would have to fight for clan head unless I gained equal or more powerful eyes. On Rukia’s side it was both Byakuya and his mother and they wouldn’t let me see her until the wedding. The next night Renji took me to a bar in seireitei for my bachelor’s party and invited Eve and Lala as exotic dancer. The pinkette agreed get naked for everyone but Eve refused to dance even in a bikini for anybody but me.  
It didn’t take long for Eve and Lala to drag me into a hotel room near the club and tag team on me leading me nearly running out of condoms. I wasn’t sure how many times the 3 of us had sex before we all passed out. It turned out whatever power I put into Eve and Lala made their stamina at my level. The I felt sorry for the person that had to clean up the room.   
The next day the 3 of us got up and I went to my house with them. As soon as I got in my sister took Lala and Eve to get into their bride’s maid dresses. Then Ginjo and dad took me to get into my wedding kimono. During our dressing Ganju glared at me with a pissed expression and said “why do you get away with having a threesome before your wedding?” I just replied “complain to me when you get a Bankai, inner hollow and save the soul society.” He just looked pissed off and said “you won’t look down on me when I unlock my own Sharingan eyes.” I just said “I am half sure my sisters were able to gain them due to my mother’s genes.” 

Rukia pov  
Lala and Eve told me their plans with Ichigo and the fact the night would most likely end in sex. My only solace was this night would end in sex and most likely pregnancy for me (if the Kuchiki elders had anything to say.) The wedding Kimono was at least looser than and western wedding dress, but unlike those it wouldn’t make my breasts look any bigger. During the week leading up to Byakuya, his parents and I all stayed in the kasumi ouji house. I was sure if I wasn’t the closest to Ichigo in age and already loved him the elders wouldn’t want anything to do with me. I could feel even my grandparents’ distain. I was just happy I would get to live with Ichigo after our wedding.   
The ceremony went very long, looking around I could see as many of our soul reaper friends that get leave and all of Ichigo’s human friends including a few I didn’t recognize. Eve, Lala and Hiyori were my bridesmaids while Momo was my maid of honor. On Ichigo’s side was Ganju, Renji and 2 of his friends I wasn’t sure of names with Chad as his best man. I could tell from Ichigo’s face he was missing Uryu. After we kissed I asked Ichigo’s friends but none of them had seen the glasses wearing Quincy in over a month. It seemed like he just vanished.   
Most of the Kuchiki elders were passing whine to ichigo and I, my husband seemed to recognize its flavor but just told me “it will make encourage us to have sex and enhance the feelings.” It wasn’t long till Ichigo and I went to the master bed room and started to strip each other.  
Lemon start  
Since I couldn’t reach Ichigo I used a kido to get his kimono off and her just pulled mine off. I started with Ichigo’s very well sized dick. I was sure due to Ichigo’s mixed heritage I made him gifted in every way. It is the first time I was happy that hollow years ago broke my hymen before marriage with the length I would be taking in. Before it could go inside me Ichigo started with licking my pussy then fingering it. After that I was wet enough to that the entire thing in with legs spread wide. He my husband inserted it I came for the first time and after a few pumps I came again with Ichigo pumping me full shortly after. It seemed after the first time he wasn’t close to done having me give him a blow job while he licked me again. Then we switched to vaginal sex all over again. I wasn’t sure how many times I came and when I passed out but the next morning I was sore.  
Lemon end   
Ichigo pov  
It turns out I lasted longer than Rukia, my practice with Lala and Eve along with my restored spirit power gave me massive stamina in the bed. I then went to the family room of the house to get some breakfast for Rukia and I only to here knocks at the before I could make it to the kitchen. At the door I was Urahara and tried to slam the door on him but before I could I heard a familiar female voice and looked to see adult Nel without her mask helmet. I said to the hat and clogs man “explain what’s going on.” Before Urahara could talk Nel said “Ichigo I need your help. Men in white took Lady harribel and killed the other powerful hollows.”   
I said to Urahara and the green haired girl “please make a gargantia so I can go.” Before they could one opened approve Kurakara with somebody that looked like an arrancar coming out and attacking me forcing me to change into my soul reaper form to fight back. The power the arrancar had forced me to go Bankai to fight but the hollow seemed to want me to do that and pulled out a strange box. Before he could use my hollow said “blast that thing with a cero and fast.” I quickly blasted the arrancar with a full power grand ray cero to destroy the arrancar and box. My next move was to go inside only find Rukia had already left.  
Rukia pov   
Almost right after Ichigo left I got a call on my phone saying “come back there is no time for honey moon. Soul society crisis.” I soon left through the kasumi ouji passage before I could even leave my new husband a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end   
> The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the wedding and Ichigo leaving for Heuco mundo.  
> The next chapter will start my version of the thousand-year blood war.   
> Week of 1/31/16 sage of Britannia   
> Week of 2/7/16 Shirou muyo   
> Week of 2/14/16 Love and dueling   
> Week of 2/21/16 mafia princess of swords   
> Week of 2/29/16 exorcist x hunter   
> Also please vote on my servant poll for mafia princess of swords.


	10. Bleached loveru chapter 10 opening act and eyes of god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleached loveru chapter 10 opening act and eyes of god  
> This chapter will be the start of the 1000-year blood war with ichigo gaining a certain super powerful Naruto thing. Don’t worry he won’t be overpowered yet. It will also deal with the main battles for the first invasion arc as well. the to-love ru characters won’t do that much in this chapter but I will touch on Lala and Yami a little.

Hollow talk  
Normal speech  
Ichigo pov  
Right after I blasted the monster Urahara arrived and opened a gargantia for my group to travel. I left Yami and Eve behind to defend the Kurakara in case anything went bad. Lala just said “I am working on something to be with you if things do go bad. I hope to test it in a few hours.” Then she dragged Eve to her lab for extra hand to help.  
Before I could leave somebody from the first division came to tell me 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, has just been killed in action. He wanted me to go to the funeral but with the trouble Urahara told about I was excused to leave to see if the murder and trouble the hollows were having was connected.   
Rukia pov  
I was wishing I could help Ichigo but even with our recent wedding I was a squad vice-captain and he was just a substitute. During the funeral everybody said that Chōjirō could have been a captain but choose to just stay by the captain commander’s side rather than being on. The ceremony ended with the captain commander using his zanpakuto to cremate the body.  
When we made it to Hueco Mundo it turned out the hole was in the sky and Orihime had to use her fairy power to break our fall. Nel skinny friend said the group was called Wandenreich when I found out I was part German, I looked up a few words and that word was close to a Nazi term I just wasn’t sure what it meant. This group was doing a very Nazi like thing by placing the hollows they caught in camps. It wasn’t very long that the skinny hollows shouts alerted some of these soldiers. The group seemed to be quinces in very Nazi like white uniforms.   
As soon as we made it closer toward the Quincy we found they had defeated 5 arrancar and as I began to fight the Quincy that seemed to be leading the group.  
Orihime pov   
After I was done healing the arrancar to the point they could talk they said the Quincy that ichigo is fighting, was the very one that defeated them all single handed. This group was trying to convince the arrancar to join them like our last attacker or die and they would’ve chosen to die if we hadn’t stopped their murders.   
Soon after I healed the arrancar that considered themselves harribel’s personal guard they gave up their arms to summon a huge chimera like monster called Ayon.   
Ichigo pov   
The name of the Quincy that was attacking the arrancar girls was named Quilge Opie. For the first part of the fight felt like my first fight with Uryu until the glasses man pulled out instead of a cross and spirit blade. When I tried to attack with my Zanpakuto the man fired enough arrows to knock the blade from my hand but did nothing else then when he tried a 2nd barrage I stopped it with ease.   
It seemed the Quincy was pretty much around Uryu’s level before he first lost his power. The battle seemed to turn when I tried to use a Getsuga Tensho and it seemed to do nothing. When I asked how he stopped my attack he seemed to break a glove like Uryu’s but the man said it wasn’t Quincy: Letzt Stil. Then my hollow zanpakuto said “that isn’t the same it is worse maybe dangerous.” When I tried to ask back the Quincy said “Quincy: Vollständig.” Then he formed spirit wings and a halo. He then said “that tired Letzt Stil died out 200 years ago, we developed a newer ability based on that to match soul reaper Bankai.” From what I heard whenever I mentioned Uryu to Kurosuchi he said “for a brief time your Quincy friend was stronger than I if he could make that effect longer he could be more dangerous than maybe the captain commander.”   
As the battle progressed I began to have harder time hitting the Quincy without my Bankai and before I could use it a giant monster came out and attacked the Quincy. The monster seemed to beat the Quincy to near death but when one of the arrancars Orihime healed went over to check all she got was stabbed by his sword. Quilge then started to mutter about his Majesty and then took the hulking monster into his own body thus gaining hulking body of his own and nearly break Orihime’s shield until I activated my own Bankai.  
It seemed like the Quincy wanted me to use and he pulled out some kind of medal but nothing seemed to happen. The Quincy said “I should’ve been able to steal your Bankai why can’t I.” after hearing that my hollow said to me “hurry up and kill him, if unless you want to end up in the same state those fullbringers left you in.” With that prodding I began to attack the Quincy with furry like I did in the last fight. Before I make a final attack Urahara opened a Garganta and tossed me a soul phone. When I picked up to phone I heard a voice I never heard saying “Mr. Kurosaki, Quincy have invaded the seireitei and took your father-in-law’s Bankai along with the Bankais of Sui-Feng, Sajin Komamura, and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Before I could speed up I found myself in a cage like ball. The last voice I heard was that of Quilge saying you will never escape the j power of jail his majesty gave me.   
Once covered in the dark void I heard another new voice saying “my descendant can’t be so weak. Use your true power.” Then a saw a strange looking man touch my eyes and he said “I woke up your eyes and gave you the knowledge to gain your freedom. You know have to learn the rest yourself.” I then just knew to touch the dark cage around me with my hand and felt its spirit power go into me.   
Rukia pov   
After the funeral was over the captains had a meeting while Kira was talking about some of the topics he knew they would be talking about. One being the number of hollows vanishing during the time leading up to my wedding like mass disappearance of Hollows and people going missing in Rukongai. Then I asked him “do you think my husband might be dealing with whatever is happening in Hueco mundo?” Kira said “it is very possible let’s hope he doesn’t bring more trouble this time.” We kept chatting about what to do with nobody having any good ideas.  
Meah pov  
His majesty told everybody but myself and his other 4 guards that Special War Potential Ichigo Kurosaki is in Hueco Mundo, and is currently fighting against 1st Jagdarmee executive hunting captain, Quilge Opie. He told everybody but us 5 to go we didn’t need to know why Ichigo was there. I knew I might have some DNA that could be connected to ichigo since his majesty gave me the surname Kurosaki. I just didn’t know how and what he did to nemesis.  
Eve pov   
I had just a vague idea of Lala’s newest invention, she called the new device Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun version ichigo. When I asked Lala “why did you name it that?” she only said “if I can get it down this new version will be able to transport any up to 5 people touching this to the location of Ichigo.” I then asked “how can you reach him through time and space?” she said “I was going over notes with Mr. Urahara and he verified that when Ichigo got with us he imparted parts of his spiritual signature, using that I can trace his and only his spiritual signature anywhere and teleport anyone with deep ties to him to his location.” I just asked “how long will it take to finish?” she said “about 5 more hours.” I just waited for her to finish and us to hopefully meet ichigo in a place we could get real zanpakutos.  
Rukia pov   
While the meeting was still going on Pillars of spiritual power erupted throughout the Seireitei, that sight made all of the vice-captains enter the meeting and I said “something bad is going on.” Renji and I went with my father to see that the enemy were quincies and one of them left Izuru very hurt. The real problem came when each of the captains tried to use their Bankais only for them to be taken.   
Hiyori pov   
Being 3rd seat again my captain didn’t bring me to the meeting just leaving me to check the monitors for something related to Ichigo not coming to the funeral. He said Ichigo might would only not come if one of his friends were in trouble. When Rukia was finished I asked her “did ichigo befriend anybody in Hueco Mundo?” she said “yes he did, when I joined him there he was helping a female arrancar toddler. Orihime said that same toddler was a former espada before she was hurt. That would be the only friend he made there.” It wasn’t long before there was a warning on the monitors that quincies were attacking the seireitei and even worse they had stolen the Bankais from a few captains.   
Then the 4th seat Akon said “I am calling ichigo, please try to reach his sub badge.” When I tried it told us that ichigo left it behind before he left. I then said “Rukia said that he might have left with Urahara you might want to try hat and clogs soul phone.” When Akon did reach ichigo the signal was soon lost.   
Rukia pov   
I made it to my father in time to see both him and Renji being attacked Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, I was soon forced to change into my hollow form to just hold off the Quincy’s petal attacks and fear thorns. He was shooting arrows at me and I would block with ice pillars. I wasn’t sure if I was strong or he was holding back. Into the fight my hollow side was having a hard time keeping the fear out of my mind. She then said “I don’t know how much longer I can both help you fight and keep you from being filled with fright like your brother and your friend. Maybe if you didn’t spend time with the wedding and working on learning your Bankai we could hold this fear monger off better. the only thing that was worth it was the feeling of ichigo fucking you.” I was blushing up a strong hoping the fear wasn’t going to take over. Then in that moment of weakness the tiny blades of my father’s Bankai tore into me and black out from pain.  
Hiyori pov  
With the sensors burnt away I was the person that had to go down and enter the battlefield to see Kenpachi dumping 3 bodies then before him was a man in black with a long mustache with how the other Quincy looked I could just tell the man was this Quincy king. The next thing I saw was Kenpachi attack the king only to have his body shredded and thrown aside.   
That act made captain-commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto come to the field of battle, the commander soon used his shikai to burn the first Quincy that came toward him to ashes. All the other quincies in fear didn’t come to the captain-commander the only man that faced him was the king. It wasn’t long into the battle that I saw something not seems in over 1000 years Yamamoto releasing his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. The Bankai was similar to Ichigo’s a normal sized sword, but with that came a massive amount of power.   
When Yamamoto seemed to have won the battle the king that he thought he was fighting was 2 fakes trying to mimic him with only a fraction of the power. Then the real king came out of the shadows to steal commanders Bankai and the king used it to kill the commander. Then the king ordered his 2nd in command to bring in the foot soldiers to finish of the whole of the seireitei and the soul society as a whole. Before they could attack Ichigo came out of a portal saying “how the hell did I get out of that cage.”   
The Quincy king, his 2nd in command and I from wreckage I was hiding behind looked at Ichigo to see his eyes wear different. They were now light purple with 6 rings. The Quincy king then said “Rinnegan, how the hell did you obtain it. I haven’t even gained it forcing myself to create new eyes of legend. So it wasn’t the awakening of your blood that freed you Ichigo it was the eyes of god.” Ichigo then attacked the king only for his Bankai blade to be broken in half with the man I could tell was the 2nd in command saying “we have reached the time limit for operating outside the Schatten Bereich.”   
Then they left through the shadows as I saw Ichigo and received a call from my captain to bring Ichigo and his broken Bankai to the lab. After the freak I called a captain looked over Ichigo he said that his Bankai couldn’t be fixed.   
Ichigo pov  
It wasn’t long until I had been wrapped up and told me Bankai couldn’t be fixed he said unless Bankai is reforged or rebuilt. Then I felt a shaking sound and the freaky captain said “squad zero is here.” I then walked outside to see large pillar and 5 soul reapers come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done   
> Next chapter will go into the royal guard and the royal realm stuff  
> Week of 4/3/16-week of 4/17/16 blade princess academia 3 chapters in a row   
> Week of 4/24/16 love of dueling   
> Week of 5/1/16 Shirou Muyo   
> Also please vote on poll for blade princess academia pairing


	11. Bleached loveru chapter 11 training in heaven and earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will over the training arc between invasions and will cover both sides of training and go into the backstories how ichigo was born with his eyes

Hollow speech/zanpakuto  
Normal speech   
Ichigo pov  
Not long after I was brought out to the center of seireitei as a pillar fell from the sky and out of it came 5 people, 3 men and 2 women. First was a man with a large pompadour and side burns called Tenjiro Kirinji, second was a fat woman called Kirio Hikifune, then I heard her name and said to her “Hiyori missed you.” She replied “I don’t have the time she has grown enough on her own.” The third person was a dark skinned man that looked like one of the rappers Chad listened to with sunglasses named Oetsu Nimaiya, he even talked like a rapper. The fourth person was thin woman with lots of extra arms coming off her named Senjumaru Shutara. The last member was a tall bearded bald man named Ichibe Hyosube. Right after introduction Ichibe looked at my eyes and said “Ichigo Kurosaki I thought the power of doujutsu didn’t die out in the Shiba clan or should I say it re-emerged.” I then said to then can somebody get out a mirror so I can see what makes my eyes so special.” The woman with mecha arms then pulled out a large mirror so I could see my eyes changed completely purple with 6 rings and the bearded man said “your eyes changed into rinnegan, there were known as the eyes of god. I am not allowed to tell you the rest till we take you, Renji, Byakuya and Rukia to the soul king’s realm.”   
We then went to my aunt’s house to use her canon to send us to the soul king’s realm, a world of 5 islands floating in the sky. Once we arrived in the palace the leader of the group Ichibe explained that each member of the royal guard/squad zero is a royal key like Aizen tried to make. Then he told me “your eyes are the same as the soul king’s brother.” I then asked “who is the soul king and why is he so powerful?” the bearded man then said “we really don’t know who he and his brother were just that they helped us stopped the leader of the quincies 1000 years ago. All they said is they came from a land far away. The younger brother had dark hair and older had blond as far as we knew they said they were twins. The older made himself pillar of the worlds then split his body and the younger went to soul society and formed the Shiba clan. From what I heard the younger brother left hidden notes in the clan home that could only be read with the special eyes he passed down.”   
Soon after I finished talking everybody was taken to the first island, a hot spring island to heal. The springs drained our blood and replaced it as well as healed our injuries. I then asked leader of this Tenjiro Kirinji, whom his men refered to as Hot Spring Demon and Divine General of the East “are the waters here related to the spring the cave Urahara and Yoruichi?” he then replied with “that spring was what got me up here.” The Rukia woke up and asked pompadour man “can Ichigo and have alone time in here?” the man then said “you 2 can’t have married couple time in my spring must stay clean. He said since you are so frisky girl you have to stay but Renji and Ichigo are healed enough to go on to the next realm.”   
Shunsui pov  
Soon after the death of the head captain I was made his replacement and began to train to make my Bankai stronger. I made a request to formally train Kenpachi but was denied and told that Unohana was to be given that duty. I didn’t know where Komamura went but I heard he could have come from the wolf man clan and was going to the outer soul society to master their secrets. Then the other captains that had their Bankais stolen were training to face the Quincey army without them. It wasn’t long into my training that Unohana died giving Kenpachi his final lesson. I then learned that before my fellow student became a healer she was the last Kenpachi and made ours the man who he is now.   
Rukia pov  
After Ichigo and Renji left the pompadour man then said to me “the real reason I kept you here was to tell you, that you were pregnant but the excess of Quincey spiritual energy killed the fetus with its mix of hallow and soul reaper energies.” I then cried and said “with the war it was better I lost it now than later.” He then said “there is good news after you are done your body will be able to handle multiple children.” I wasn’t much longer that I went to the next island to find Ichigo and Renji were way ahead of me.  
Ichigo pov   
After we left the spring and got dressed Renji and I were launched to the next island with to see a woman that looked like Kirio Hikifune but 150 pounds’ lighter. I then asked her how did you lose so much weight.” She replied “I saved up my spiritual energy as fat to make food to restore all 4 of you’ll.” She then brought Renji and I to 4 piles of food and said “each of you eat a pile of food. They will restore and expand your spiritual energy, but only 1 pile each the other 2 are for father and daughter.” Renji ate his then I ate my piles but our stomachs didn’t expand but our spiritual power and control did. I then asked the now skinny woman “what did you do to get up here?” her reply was “I created mod souls. Beware the next island you will meet the unpredictable Oetsu Nimaiya, the man who made the Zanpakuto.”  
Soon after that we are shot to the next island to land on Kon and see a room full of ladies that Oetsu Nimaiya said were really zanpakutos. Soon afterwards one of the female zanpakutos hit the sunglass man over the head and lead us to the real zanpakuto forge. Once we did make it to the hut/forge, before us teleported Lala and Eve completely naked. Once other 2 men saw my naked fiancé and mistress Renji passed out from a nose breed and the other man was standing minus sunglasses asking me “who are these girls, why are they naked and how did they get here?” I replied “the pinkette is Lala Satalin Deviluke, my non-soul reaper fiancé and the blood is Eve Lunatique my mistress. I don’t have no idea why they are naked or how they got here exactly but Lala has to be involved.” Not long afterwards the sword maker had his zanpakutos fetch soul reaper outfits for the girls and Lala said “I used Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun version ichigo, my zanpakuto spirits helped me create it and Eve and I are here for the zanpakuto maker to give us swords to place our spirits in.” Oetsu then asked “how does it let you get through the barrier?” Lala replied “because ichigo is here, the machine lets me transport up to 3 people to anywhere Ichigo is as long as they have been exposed to his spiritual energy.” He said “I have to let Urahara look it over.”   
Then Oetsu and a female zanpakuto spirit brought us to a field of swords and said “before I will reforged Renji’s and Ichigo’s zanpakutos and Lala and Eve can gain their own zanpakutos you have to pass the test, each of you grab a blade and they will test you.” It wasn’t long till Eve, Lala and Renji were all holding the hands of what had to be zanpakuto spirits. When I grabbed my blade handle the spirit rejected me and Oetsu said “you don’t know yourself go back and learn.” Then he kicked me down a hole and when I looked up I saw my father, sister aunt and uncle. Then my father said to my aunt and sister “I guess you girls aren’t the next head of the clan ichigo is.”   
I then asked him “what do you mean old man?” he replied “the head of our clan is either the oldest member of the main clan, strongest member of the clan overall or the last condition that we thought died out last generation. Before your sisters and you ichigo, clan members were only gaining either Sharingan or byakugan around the moments of their deaths. The last confirmed member was Kaien and before that was my grandfather who died leaving a self-made Arrancar crippled enough to be sealed near the same place Aizen is. Your sister recently woke up their own byakugan eyes and Sharingan eyes but you gained the evolution of the Sharingan the rinnegan.” I then said “wait if Yuzu’s eyes could evolve to be like mine what could Karin’s eyes evolve into?” he then said “they couldn’t evolve without stimulus. I will now tell you the truth about your mother ichigo then we will head to the rinnegan chamber.” I then asked “does the secret of my mother have to do with how she died and why you couldn’t save her or why I the Quincey leader called me his son of darkness?” he replied “all 3.  
Before I was a doctor I was captain of squad 10 and before I met your mother she was arranged to marry Ryuken Ishida as the last 2 pure blood quincies in japan they had to marry to maintain the pure bloodline. There was piece until 25 year Aizen began his 2nd wave of experiments my modifying a hollow and forcing it to attack Kurakara. I was sent to the hollow and your mother helped getting infected by it in the process. After her infection I had to give up my powers to keep the hollow in check. Then right before she died her powers were taken thus making her too weak to fight off hand fisher and Uryu’s mother died from that same drain. The one that took them was Yhwach as part of his revival.” I then said “I now need to fight him to take revenge.” My father then said “before you can do that there is the secret of your eyes and the truth the scroll contains that you need to learn.”   
Then my father and aunt lead me inside the mansion, into a room then closed the door. Once inside I saw a chest and knew how to open it. The chest held a book and once I touched it I gained all knowledge and heard a voice saying “Ichigo this is the man that helped you a short time ago I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki the sage of the 6 paths, I had my descendant store my knowledge in this book with time so short I had to give it to you at all once your eyes give you 6 powers: Deva Path to manipulation of both attractive and repulsive forces, Asura Path grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor, Human Path which gives the ability to weaken souls and read minds via contact, Animal Path which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures, Preta Path which can absorb all forms of spiritual energy, including most kido and Quincey abilities, and Naraka Path through which lets you revive the dead and control up to 6 dead bodies each you revive will have a single power. Your eyes will be copied into the dead bodies you control and let you see through those eyes. Now for the truth, Yhwach was the son of the last soul king before Indra took over the role. The battle his brothers until with the help of original captains of the 13 squads and 9 vasto lordes they killed him. What they didn’t know was the Quincey leader devised a method by absorbing the powers that he gave over time he would return in 1000 years.” I then asked “who are the 9 vasto lordes?” his reply was “there have only been 9 vasto lordes over time. They were born from the 9 tailed beasts and you need their power to help defeat the Quincey leader. The shark queen, the elk queen, the panther king, the lone wolf, and the bat king will help you and the dolphin, the ape, the ox and slug are within you and your allies.”   
Before I could ask anything else I was alone in the room until I was brought back in front of the sword forge. Oetsu then said to me “so slow your friends already went ahead to the next island. Are you ready to take the test again?” I said “yes.” Then grabbed a sword to be greeted by a copy of myself with a hollow mask and he then said to me “you passed Ichigo but grab another sword.” I did as he said to see it change into the form I knew as old man zangetsu form and he said “I am your Quincy side and I helped because and I helped because you didn’t have control of your other side. Before now I have been sealing your power but now I will give you your full strength combine us and we will be reborn into new blades.” Oetsu then combined the spirits into 2 new zanpakuto blades. I then spent the next few days training with new powers until the bearded man came to me and said “you need to go back down the Sternritter and back.”  
Eve pov   
After Ichigo left to find himself, Lala, Rukia the eyebrow guy and I went to the island of Ichibe Hyosube. He then said to us “you each need to go into rooms master true powers of your zanpakutos. The true forms of their Bankais.” Each us entered a room to meet with our spirits to have their true names and forms revealed. Inside my room I meet golden darkness, a copy of me dark skin over my pale skin saying “I am your Bankai spirit black golden darkness. With my true power you will be able to transform the land around you and not just your body.” With the knowledge she gave me I walked out with a new sword and a much skimpier outfit. I then look at Renji with a bladed glove, Rukia with a snow white kimono, and Lala with her Peke suit. Then Byakuya walked into the room Rukia left and Ichibe came to us and said now train on the last island until I come and get you.”   
After 2 days of training we met Ichigo and he said “follow me we have to hurry and get ready for battle.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week of 7/24/16 exorcist x hunter  
> Week of 7/31/16 Mafia princess of swords  
> Week of 8/7/16 love and dueling   
> Week of 8/14/16 Sage of Britannia  
> Week of 8/21/16 blade princess in academia

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1  
>  Ichigo is more practical person than Rito and takes very little crap from any one this story will be a romcom for the first few chapters then move into the Fullbring arc then the 1000 year blood war the harem will be updated with each chapter so far harem so far is Rukia and Lala  
>  But it will expect I am thinking up to 7 or 8 girls tops another thing is Meah and Yami will have different back stories in this story over the manga if you like this vote for it in the poll it will be up till Monday morning and if any ichihime shippers read this it isn’t for you I have decided between 2 boys for Orihime and neither is Ichigo


End file.
